I Don't Go To Weddings!
by I'm Not Hooked On Your Phonics
Summary: Chapter 17 up! Beckett doesn't go to weddings. At least not with a certain five-year-old on a sugar rush. Cute moments ensue, when she has no one to take to an old Academy buddy's wedding. Is it fate? Is it love? Fluffy, funny and romantic. R&R
1. I Don't Go To Weddings

_**A/n: **_**I don't really know why but I was in the mood for a 'let's fall in love, and have fun and make silly references to stuff and put it all in a fanfic' kind of mood. So enjoy.**

**Sadly, I don't own Castle. (But if I did, I'd have killed off Josh months ago. Or made him a serial killer so Castle would have a legal reason to kick his ass)**

**- K.H.**

**Chapter 1: "I don't go to weddings."**

_**-Beckett's POV-**_

"Ask him, come on it's not a bad idea."

"No."

"Ask him." She nods at me, motioning to the smirking man who just walked through the elevator doors.

"_No_."

Lanie gives me a look, but I don't budge.

"No-"

"Kate, you know Josh can't go and wouldn't want to. Castle would be more than happy to-"

"-_no_. That is the last thing I want to do at this very moment. I just won't _go_."

"Come on, it could be fun."

"Fun?" I roll my eyes. She smirks as she takes a big step to the right. I turn around for only second to grab my coffee and there _he_ is. _He_ smiles at me, taking Lanie's place in front of me but at a way closer distance than Lanie had stood, too close; the kind of close that give you goose bumps_. I bet she planned this, probably called him 10 minutes ago, and schemed up this whole evil little plan._

He smiles at me wickedly.

"Hello Beckett."

_Damn it. _

I just glare at him, but he knows I'm not mad- at least not at him. I'm just really, really annoyed with: him _and_ Lanie, _and_ my friend Sammy for having to get married, and the whole idea that you should take date with you to a wedding.

"What would I be happy to do...?"

_He's loving this isn't he? _

"Nothing O.K.? It's- nothing." I mumble, scrambling to pick up the invitation, to hide it under a case file. _He's_ too fast, and snatches it out of my hands- a Cheshire grin plastered across his face.

"Well well, well." Castle says holding up the invitation up to the light inspecting the thing like it's some kind of precious stone. It's like pirate treasure to him really, a chance to annoy and smile at me for whole weekend undisturbed. But it's not happening. _This is not happening._

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Samuel Gregory Rainer and Jessamine Joanna Erikson-"

"Stop. No-"

"Why Beckett, I didn't know you went to weddings. Do you have a secret life no one knows about where you wear pink and go to weddings and I don't know don't carry a gun every waking moment? Because if that's true-"

"-Castle." I give him, the look. The look; he knows I mean business.

This five-year-old on a sugar rush is going down baby, he's goin' down.

"Yes Beckett.

"I _don't_ go to weddings."

"Hmmm then why did you -"

I pounce at the invitation but he still holds it high, "Your sexy heels can't help you now can they Beckett?" He teases holding it higher and higher out of my reach. "Now where was I? Oh yes- on Saturday the 28th of May. The ceremony will be held in-"

"You really don't need to read that."

"Why yes, yes I do. St. Patrick's Cathedral in-" He takes a breath, and attempts to go back to reading it.

"-_No no_ you don't." I take another nab at it, but he stands higher.

"Yes, yes I do." He pushes 'goose bump close again', and smiles wryly.

"No, no you don't."

"Yes, yes I do." He whispers pushing closer to me, but I stand my ground. Plus I like it when he gets all close to me...

"Now kids... let's break this up." Ryan says, pushes us apart with Esposito and Lanie at his tail, smiling. They get a kick out this whole arrangement, kind of like dinner and movie for them.

_Well step right up and get your tickets to watch the show, because things are about to get interesting._

"Mmmm mmm. You two." Lanie says, standing in-between deviously- executing her plan probably just the way she wanted it.

"Now Castle, Beckett here-"

"Lanie don't do it!-" I warn her but she brushes me off.

"-has a wedding to go to in a week, and well she's got no one to take her. We don't want her going all the way to Albuquerque all by herself do we?"

She waits, not a single sound comes from the entire precinct... and every cop, criminal, and even the guy repairing the espresso machine- have their eyes glued on us. They're waiting- for us.

_Damn it. _This can't be good.

"No." Castle says.

The room breaths, as do I.

"Then wouldn't the answer to this problem be for _you_, to go with her. As a friend of course, nothing more."

"Yes." He nods, and as she goes I catch Lanie giving us a wink.

_Damn it._

"I'm not, under any circumstances going to Albuquerque, with Castle. That's just not going to happen."

Castle makes puppy eyes.

"_No_."

I rant, pushing past everyone. But just as I walk away I can feel their eyes on me, ever deviously hatching their plan.

**2 Days Later...**

_**-Castle's POV-**_

"Oooh watcha doin'."

"Nothing." She quickly closes whatever window she was in. I'm suspicious...

"I'm not going to the wedding with you O.K.?"

"I-I didn't ask."

"It was on your mind."

"That maybe the case, but I wasn't going to say anything."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya." I step close to her and size her up; she shakes her head, "What?"

"I just- ya know. Know what you're thinking right now."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya." She says giving me a very 'hot' looking glance.

"But you're still not going with me."

"Well frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," Castle says in his best Rhett Butler impression. "_Because I am_." She glares at me- but I can see that behind her eyes she's smiling. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?

"That thing you do, when you reference books, movies... people. It's distracting."

I smile. She knows she loves it when I do that, like allot of things. She likes to deny _so many_ _things... _

I raise an eyebrow- because I know its drives her crazy. But not in a bad way, that's another thing she denies.

"So-"

"No." She gives me a don't-mess-with-because-I-can-legally-carry-a-gun look. I give her a little wiggle room but stay close to her heels.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted some more coffee. Good grief put your lady claws away."

_And yes_, Beckett has lady claws. Just like Cat Woman.

I leave to get her a refill on her coffee, only to return to a surprising spectacle before me. Beckett is in the hallway talking on the phone; probably to Josh (Uggh). She'd left her computer open... just waiting for a little wanna-be Jame Bond like myself to do a little bit o' snooping. I fly across the room, and take a glance around. Nobody's lookin'.

_**A/n:**_** Should I continue? **

**Read what about what she was doing on her computer, in the next chapter. ;) Hope you liked it... CONTINUE FOR MORE FUN. **


	2. A Thousand Times, Yes

_**A/n:**_ **Thanks for going this far (and to all the people who encouraged me on the first chapter...). Hope you like it. Message me if you're a sweetie. ;)**

**- K.H.**

**Chapter 2: "Yes. Yes, a thousand times... Yes."**

_**-Castle'sPOV-**_

She'd left her account open; I peek at the screen, which consists of nothing but reports and information about the case... but there's a tab hiding in the internet bar. I click and hold my breath taking another peer at the hall; she's still deep in conversation. A window pops up: she's ordering an expensive and frankly sexy dress. _He He He He_. I click the next tab, it's her email. I pop through the message: spams, updates, and (oooh) an update from that the new screen art is up. (Told ya' she was a fan) But something else catches my eye. _Wedding plans? _I click on it.

_**Wedding Plans?**_

_To: _

_Hey, did you get the invitation? _

_I know you have told me time and time again that you 'hate' weddings, but please do it for me. And Jessa, she needs another girl from the academy to fend off our old boys. Jamie, Camel, Stitch. I even got a text that Lopez's new girl is forcing him to go! I'd be like old times. Do it for an old buddy from the academy... _

_-Sam_

_PS: I don't mean to alarm you but, being Jessa's 'old' friend from High School. Trev may or may not be attending. I know that's a big no for you, but please:_

_Think about it._

_**Re: Wedding Plans?**_

_To: _

_From: _

_Sammy,_

_You know I HATE weddings, with a passion. But I guess... I guess I'll go. For Jessa... I'm pretty pissed at the male population right now. Why you might ask? Because my boyfriend's being a girl._

_But I guess I'll bring someone, if I have too. I'm bringing a friend of mine. He's kind of an alternative route if anything goes wrong. _

_But don't be too hard on him, alright. The whole surrogate big brother thing might scare him off. He's the writing-monkey I told you about. You might like him... but he can be. How do I say this? Irritating, but in the best of ways. I was wondering how many of the boys from the academy are going? Because if Trev's going I'm probably going to need to buy some bug spray... you know our history. Uhhhgggg. _

_- Kate_

_PS: Tell Jessa that the pictures of her dress she sent me are gorgeous. ;)_

_**Re: Re: Wedding Plans?**_

_From: _

_Great. And yes, Trev's coming. I'll tell him to keep a few hundred feet away from you. But knowing Trev you'll need that bug spray. :D Pepper spray's more like it._

_Jessa's really excited you can come and so am I. I won't be too hard on your little writer-boy but if he does anything shady me and the rest of the boys are gonna have to talk a bit of sense into him. Ya' know knock him around, and tell him who he's dealing with. _

_- Sam_

_PS: You're not ya' know goin' out with him are you? _

_**Re: Re: Re: Wedding Plans?**_

_To: _

_From: _

_It's complicated. _

_And Sammy, I'm a cop. I carry a gun on a daily basis... If Castle tries anything 'shady' I can deal with it. As long as you don't have any tazers or pointy objects we'll be fine. The guy's a genius when it comes to literature and killing people in books, but when it comes to an attention span Castle got the short ended stick. The only thing I've ever seen him pay any attention to is me, and my ass. Hhhhaa... But I guess you can trust him. _

_Trev's gonna be surprised, I'm not the girl I used to be. I'll sick Castle on him if Trev tries anything... (That boy's very obedient. Like a puppy...) _

_And Sam... No were not actually 'goin out' as you put it. But saying that he'll risk his life for me counts for something right? _

_Why do I always fall for the weird ones...? GAWD... _

_:)_

_-Kate_

_**Re: Re: Re: Re: Wedding Plans?**_

_To: _

_From: _

_Just wondering... don't you already have a bf? Josh, right? Cardiac surgeon... real mans man. He's got a Harley or somthin'? (Jessa sent me the pics you sent her.) I think he's... well sweetie. He looks like a pretty boy. What happened to him?_

_-Sammy_

_**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Wedding Plans?**_

_To: _

_From: _

_Things aren't as good as they used to be. _

_Besides he's gotta work all week. I think he planned it that way._

_:/ But it's cool. I'm might take an alternate route for once. :)_

I can hear the click of Beckett's heel on the concrete floor... uh oh. I quickly close the window before she can suspect anything, and jump into my chair next to her desk waiting for her like a duck waits for his mother (my usual position).

She looks bummed out for some reason.

"You O.K.?" I lift my hand, and put it on her shoulder. She glances up for a few seconds but her face tells me: Not right now, but I appreciate it.

"Yeah..."

She's lying. I can see it behind her eyes.

Beckett fidgets with her hair for a second and takes a little sigh. My heart strings tug a little, _why can't I just hug her and tell its ok_?

There's an invisible wall blocking my condolences, but I can feel it breaking; ever slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Clearly something's wrong, Beckett you-"

"-Castle." She gives me a look; I simmer down.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And I do. She's not ok... but I can't tell why.

Beckett takes a second, and then sits down back at her seat. I look down at her,_ why won't she just see that I care her? And that when something's wrong she should tell me. _

I guess I'll open that door when I get to it.

I sit hunched over my laptop. Beckett can't keep me from writing about Nikki can she? I can write all the love letters and fantasies want through my writing. And there's nothing she can do about it, except maybe punch me. And she punches hard... but that wouldn't stop me.

My fingers click upon the keys swiftly as my door bell rings.

As I take a sip of hot chocolate, I fly to door.

I peek in the peephole... of all people to be 'in my neighborhood' tonight its Kate Beckett.

Unlocking the door, I say "And what do I have to thank for this surprising visit, my gorgeous detective."

She smiles, but I can tell she's been crying.

"Castle? Do you-"

"What?" I perk up my ears, this sounds promising.

"Do you... wanna-"

"-I'll do anything for you..." I blurt, looking into her eyes.

OH _MY GAWD I'm such a love sick puppy, I should really take pills for that. _But, really Rick? You're gonna say that? _Rookie move dude, rookie move._ I'm hypnotized by the look she has on her face.

"Stop interrupting me. God... what are you twelve?" She rolls her eyes, and then glances up at me. But then her face changes.

Beckett leans close to me. "Do you want to go to Jessa and Sam's wedding with me-"

"Yes. Yes, a thousand times... Yes."

She smiles, and I melt. "You knew that's what I going to say didn't you?"

"I've been waiting _all day_. Why'd you finally ask?"

"Josh. Broke up with me..."

"Really?" My entire body goes into an electric shock... I can't control it. I try to act surprised, but I'm not. My entire body fills with a mix of emotions I can't control: freedom, love, nervousness, and even a little anger I want to take out on that motorcycle boy for breaking her heart. I could almost thank _Josh_ for breaking her heart right about now, even though that sounds so mean.

_Finally, here's my chance._

I want to scream my ass off, I'm so happy.

But I keep my composure, this is a hard moment for Beckett; she really liked the guy. But GAWD he was annoying.

But I can scream: 'SHE'S ALL MINE', from my balcony later. Right now I need to make a good impression on my beautiful detective.

"Yeah."

"Earlier, when you were on the phone."

"Yes."

I feel the invisible wall begin to fall again, brick by brick. This time I feel a little bridge begin to form. There's nothing stopping me from now on, from loving her. And I can tell you from this moment, nothing will.

"The wedding's in four days. You think you can get some clothes before that? A ticket to Albuquerque?"

"I can do that and _more_."

"Really?" Beckett rolls her eyes and a look on her face appears that makes me melt. She smiles at me, in that 'god I love you, but you're still an idiot kind of way." (Ya know... her normal smile)

"Ya wanna come in? I got hot chocolate."

"No- I'm gonna get on home, but Castle?" She almost looks embarrassed, like a high school girl getting asked to the prom.

_It's adorable._

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this."

She leans closer and hugs me quickly, as she starts to pull away I grab her hand. Beckett gives me another glimpse of that smile I love and I let go of her hand. Seconds later I'm alone in my doorway waiting for the electric shock to wear it off.

"Welcome." I whisper even though she's already in my elevator by the time it gets to my lips.

_Oh my GAWD._

_**A/n:**_ **I know the plot went a little fast but I wanted to get it over with. What are your thoughts? Leave them in the review; the only criticism out there is, constructive: bad or good. **

**Cookies for people who say nice things... Just sayin'. ;) **

**Ohhhh? Any ideas or thought for the next chapter? Also should I change the title to: 'Taking the Alternative Route.'? **

**I think I will, I like it better. Do you?**

**Yeh!**

**Next chapter up soon. Probably in the next few days.**


	3. The Detective and the Puppy

**A/n:**** Yah! Chapter 3... enjoy! ;)**

**PS: I put a funny little thing in this chappie, after reading a bit from my French 1-2 book. If you get the joke... Tell me in your review.**

**Chapter 3: Taking the Alternative Route**

_**-Castle's POV-**_

"I heard someone screaming last night."

"Really?" I open my eyes wide, but keep my composure.

"You know anything about it?"

_Gulp. _

Alexis eyes me over her half done French AP homework. I eye her back, but she keeps her glance stronger than me. _I'm screwed_- she so, knows it was me.

"No." I try to keep it cool, and down half a cup of coffee to hide my ever telling smile. But sadly, it's not working.

"Mmmm-hhhmm." Alexis rolls her eyes and scribbles a few verbs down.

"Vous mentez..." She mumbles under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." She clicks her pen back and forth, but I can see her crack a smile over her books.

"I heard it too Richard," My mother heeds as she clinks her way down the stairs. "-sounded like a battle cry and it was coming from _your _balcony." The girls exchange looks, and smile; their faces mirrored each others. _They look more like each other every day,_ and as I ponder I have to smile. "You too seem suspicious... any reason?" I cock my eyebrows at them for a moment and take a sip of coffee.

"Something you need to tell us..?"

"Yes- I mean no, uhhh I mean sure.. But promise you won't overreact, or think ahead too much?"

"Sure." They glance up at me quickly, as I look back and forth from their faces. From looks on their faces, _my gossiping girls_, can't keep a secret. But neither can I, with the whole screaming from atop balconies about how much I love, _you-know-who_. I laugh, "No... You two can't keep a whisper quiet." I change my mind, but I notice that their eyes are still locked on me; I've given the fisher women the bait and they've come in for their kill. "Sure we can." Alexis jumps into a stool next to me, and my mother hook my arm; they press against me ear to ear. _I can't get away now can I? I'm boxed in, I better get this over._

"I-we... Beckett, she asked me to take her to a friend's wedding."

Their smiles widen, and soon I'm enveloped in hugs.

"Mmm- Don't take it that far. We haven't even gone on a date yet and you two are acting like we're getting married already."

"I'm just happy for you, Richard."

"It's not serious or anything.. just like a really long friend-to-friend date. Not even a date actually-"

"Right..." My girls glance conspicuously at me.

"What?"

When they finally let go of me, my phone rings on the table in front of me.

_**-Beckett's-**_

"So this case is pretty interesting isn't it?" Castle says, pretty loudly trying to disperse and discourage ease droppers and Lanie's occasional spy. "Cool it James Bond." I roll my eyes at him and turn for a second: cost is clear, nobody's around. "Maybe we should have a code word."

"Why?" God, he can be a little boy sometimes.

"Because in all the cool spy movies they use code words. Like Eagle or Phoenix rising... or Bubble gum monster? Hmm- no one will suspect a thing."

"Not the spy movies- just the ones with little kids trying to be spies."

Then I suddenly realize who I'm talking too, he essentially _is_ a little kid trying to be a spy.

"Oooh how bout 'the weather is nice today', or 'I like your shirt'."

"O.K. - sure we'll have code word. How about: people are walking by, so Castle I think you should shut up."

He silks into his chair, "But you... uhhh fine." I win, _yeah!_

Lanie walks by with a cup of coffee and her elbow in the crook of Esposito's arm. She eyes us like a cobra to her prey, but we sit inconspicuously still. Castle hides behind a case file and pretends to read it, what he doesn't realize is he's holding it upside down.

"So you got your stuff? Like packed and everything." He whispers when she's out of earshot.

"Mostly. You?"

"I guess so, just few things left."

"I think this wedding could be you know-"

"-Fun?" He interrupts, anticipating my every move like my own personal stalker.

"I guess so. _Fun_."

"I thought you were allergic to _fun_."

"Not what you call _fun_ Castle. But I have _fun_- from time to time."

I smiled at him, and did a little victory dance in my head. He hates it when I make _him_ think, and turn the tables on his little games. "Think about it," I whisper in his ear, watching him conjure up thousands of scenarios in his head.

"See- now the shoe's on the other foot, and under the table which is now turned."

He smiles and stands close to me, "Funny..." laughing softly.

He thinks he can charm his way out of everything; playing his humorous logic games on me and really any woman he meets. Sadly for him he can't or at least he thinks he can't. I tell him on the outside we can't be more than friends, while on the inside I'm dying to be _more _than friends. I'm tough... but his charms is always, _always_ tougher.

He smiles back, in his own adorable way.

Why does he always look at me like he knows what I'm thinking? I don't get that about him, but that's subconscious woman logic. We _really dislike_ when men know our outside lies, while the inside ones stay lingering. Why not tell them the whole truth? Because lies are safer... or at least safe for me and Castle, I don't want things to change between us. I don't want to lose him, like I've lost other people in my life.

I always wondered why I can never laugh at his jokes, but now I know. And now standing there watching him ponder things, making adorable thought wrinkles envelope his face I realized something:

_That's flirting. _I can't flirt; it's a rookie mistake, just like falling for someone you work with. Not something I can risk. Yet I need a little risk right about now.

"Oh, how do you know what I do in my bed at night?" He wiggles his eyebrow because he knows it pulls on my brain's impulses, making me want to laugh, I just smile.

"What- did I ever say about anything about your bed? God, Castle get your mind out of the gutter."

I smile.

Castle likes my smiling, maybe because it makes me different then all the girls who he's dated, married, and wooed. I don't swoon; I'm the opposite of a usually concurred damsel in distress. I am not a damsel in distress, I sleep with a gun. While Castle, he:

"You sleep. _Alone_."

"Please, please say: If I were there you wouldn't be sleeping... _please_!" He whispers, quite loudly but out of ear shot. He's such a little boy something

"I'm not gonna say that..."

"But really? How do you know?" He wiggles his eyebrows a second time.

I flash a smile, and shake my head. I'm making him think again, but he seems to like the tables turned.

"You drink less coffee. If you were sleeping with someone you'd be drinking more, and you'd have that stupid smile smeared across your face, instead of be thinking about the case."

I feel a little pang inside, I'm analyzing things. That's _his_ department.

"I smile stupidly when I'm with _you_."

"_You_ get creepy pleasure out of watching me, even when I'm pissed."

"Especially when you're pissed off."

"True. But I still find it creepy..."

"But your my muse- that's what people do ya' know when they have a muse. You know, every great author has a muse."

"Like I ever signed any waver saying, I allowed you to use me as your muse." I tease.

"That's really not how it works. It's kind of like a puppy choosing a little kid."

"And you, in this situation would be the puppy."

"Yes. I've been told I'm adorable." He crooks up his eyebrow.

_Castle is adorable._

"Ha-ha. So you're the puppy."

"What is that so hard to believe?-"

"No-"

"-Then what?"

"It's just funny. Hope your carpet trained..."

"I am." He cracks a smile.

"Good."

_Uh-oh. This is gonna be a long trip._

**A/n:**** Did you like it?**

**Hope you did. Chapter 4 will be up very soon. Did anyone get the French joke.. ha-ha.**

**Thanks for reading, cookies to all who have not abandoned the story up to this point. You will be rewarded.**

**- K.H.**


	4. The Dance of Mini Muffins

_**-Beckett's POV-**_

"No."

"Hmm, what?"

He unfolds his newspaper from in front of his face. I look at him suspiciously, but he just crooks an eyebrow and ignores me. A rare sight if you think about it. I can tell he's hiding something. (Engage suspicious/persuasive maneuvers).

"Castle. You know what." I pull down his newspaper and lean across the desk. He smiles- he's intrigued. I lean closer, but he doesn't even blink. Shocking… really any close encounter with him would have Castle blurting out whatever it is in a moment. "Hmm?"

"No."

"I still don't know what you've saying no to-"

"Yes you do-"

"No, no I don't and I appreciate your-"

"It's just no, and there's-"

"Fine."

He's going to give up… Score one for me.

I glance back at him, and poise myself.

_Hey batta' batta' hey,_ _she bears the bat ferociously…_

"What?"

"Fine. I won't."

I stop. _What?_

"But you just said you didn't know what I was-"

And Kate Beckett swings the bat…

"I sort of did."

"Then what?"

"Hmmmm nothing." He teases.

"What?" I protest, but it's too late. Castle's got me locked in a deathly murderous/adorable look. I can't look away… too magnetizing. Must look away, must look away. He slowly pulls the newspaper back in front of his face with his eyes squinted at me, and I can't help but laugh.

Time to hit a home run…

Castle's phone beeps like mad and he takes it out, still hidden by his 'very stealthy' trusty newspaper. He glances back at me behind the paper, a cat's eye glance and then flips back to his phone. I creep slowly to his side of the newspaper, and lean down beside him. Slyly I glance down at the phone, just for a peek.

And there it is… my proof.

"I knew it!" I grab his phone and jump up and down, unknowingly bringing everyone's eyes on me. I glance around, and jump to my seat.

"Hey! Theft over here, theft!" Castle yells at one of the rookies getting coffee. Behind him I make a cutthroat sign and she backs off; chuckling along the way.

He turns around; I smile defiantly.

"I got proof."

"Of what? God, Beckett I still don't know what you're talking about."

"One room in the Hilton Hotel in Albuquerque, New Mexico-" I read, whisperingly off the web page on his phone."

His face sinks, he's been caught; might as well cuff him now…

_Home run!_

"I know what you're trying to do. And frankly I find it very creepy."

"It's not creepy, I can't afford two rooms anyway."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Castle, you live in an expensive Manhattan penthouse apartment-"

"Which you have an open invitation to anytime-" He interrupts, Cheshire smile intact.

I glare, "Not amused- I think you can afford two rooms at a hotel."

"I can. I just don't want to." He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

_Man, where my tazer when I need it?_

"I'm going to pay for my own room. A floor away from you, by the way."

"You don't have to." He adds once again with the eyebrows. "Remember, I resemble a puppy at times. Cuddly-"

"-Castle, I sleep with a gun. I'm a cop… you try anything shady out there you-"

"I get my ass, legally kicked. I get it."

As I walk away, kidnapped phone in hand, I can feel his silly look following me out of the room.

He's snickering behind me, it echoes on the concrete floor as I click away.

Seriously anything out of the ordinary, and I'm shipping him straight back to Manhattan- in his puppy crate.

_Hahah_, he probably is cuddly. _Damn it Beckett_, _stop it. Stop it, stop it… _

_**-Castle's POV—**_

Ha. Ha ha. My evil plans will soon commence. She will fall in love with me… mwhahhah.

I hope so. It's strange she's the only woman I've ever met whose been _so _impossible. Maybe that's a good thing. But right now it feels like a really bad thing. For me at least…

A suggestive eyebrow wiggle can take any women's cares (I believe) but sometimes you need to take different more abrasive actions.

This would work better if she didn't leave me waiting. Not just romantically but right now.

She's late!

I stare at my fingers, unsatisfied by the fact I haven't had my morning fix of Beckett. She's not a drug or something, more like nicotine. Harmless in one instant but overtime deadly addictive.

But when the call beckons, I feel like Batman. Beckett's my Robin- my very _very_ hot Robin. Who doesn't happen to ride in a sidecar or wear a cape...

But wouldn't that be cool?

I think I'm going to buy her a cape for her birthday… she'd like that. Or maybe not.

""Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!" I whisper to myself while staring at the whiteboard.

"Castle… what-what are you doing?" Beckett inquires, perplexed and slightly pleased. It's early; I haven't brought her coffee yet.

I stop short. "I'm looking at the whiteboard, Detective. They're some kind of new law against it? Gotta cuff me?"

"No- not that. You were humming something."

"No. I don't believe I was."

"Hmmm. Yes you were-"

"-Nope."

She narrows her 'pretty little eyes' at me as she slowly exits, keeping tabs on me as she departs. Just to mess with her head I pass by her desk and whisper as I go: "Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!" I pass again with her morning coffee, she turns around mob-boss style eyeing me.

"Happy Thursday Detective."

"Yeah, yeah." She adds still giving me a death stare.

_**Beckett's POV -**_

"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!"

He cooes as he passes me leaning over his shoulder to grab a muffin from the break room. I sneak away from my desk when no ones looking and following him, hoping to catch him in his naughty(and annoying) act. I lean across the door frame hoping to see him humming but-

_Oh my god._

"Oh- my god… are you?"

Deer in headlights, he replys: "No- I wasn't."

"I'm a detective and from the evidence here, Mr. Richard Castle. You were-"

"-This doesn't, mmmhm this isn't what it looks like."

"I believe it is." I wag my finger at him.

"I whmsn't dwnacing mmm." He says holding up the mini muffins basket in surrender. A muffin in mid-chew, he's trying to mumble a defense but it's no use.

"I swmeear."

"Castle. I believe what you were doing there was dancing."

"-Gulp- No I wasn't… it's a new exercise."

"Really?"

"Mhhhm."

"You were dancing with the muffin basket."

"No! O.K.-"

"-Nope. There's no denying it. You were just waltzing with that muffin basket."

"Oh. O.K. Fine. Yes. Will you stop-"

"No. Why were you dancing with a muffin basket?"

"I'm not telling- I don't muffin-dance-and-tell."

I laugh. "You were trying to see if you remember how to dance weren't you?"

He takes a breath. "I haven't danced, with a woman.. Like the whole wedding dance thing. For a while…and according to Alexis. I-I how do you say it?"

"Suck at it." I finish. He nods. "I don't wanna look like an idiot. I'm taking a beautiful woman to a wedding and- I can't dance."

"I bet you can." I encourage, touched and charmed that he called me: beautiful.

"Care to join me?"

"Sure muffin boy."

"Hey. That nickname better not stick." He teases, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not promising anything." I smile.

Castle wraps his arm around my waist, waltz style and I take his hand. I fold my hand into his, and lean _just _close enough.

"That hand better get a little higher or my heel might just come in contact with your foot."

Castle adjusts his arm but keeps it at my lower back: giving me goose bumps.

_**A/n: **_ _**I hope you liked this… I loved writing it. I wanted them to get closer without any :9 stuff… that's for later. Rest of the 'dancing in the break room scene' in next chapter. The wedding is coming up! I'm so happy to have so much support, you readers are really awesome. **_

_**Much Love, **_

_**K.H.**_

**PS: Who else is excited for the L.A. episode!**


	5. Shall We Dance?

**A/n: Don't forget to R&R. Oh and never ever forget to enjoy. ;)**

**Chapter 5: Shall We Dance?**

_**-Beckett's POV—**_

"You dance pretty well, detective." He smiles and whirls me a bit.

"I guess so. Better than a muffin basket?" I tease once more, but he likes it. Its part of the little game we play; all part of the dance.

"_Far better_ than a muffin basket."

"I'm glad to hear it."

He refolds my hand in his, and watches them interlock once more. "You know, you're the first guy to actually ask me to dance in a very long time." I start off. He stops for a moment and then moves a bit closer. He tights his grip on me as if he feels the moment, and I will simply fall out of his hands any second. "Really? I can't imagine why."

"I can." I glance down at his shirt for a moment, to scared to look into his eyes. This kind of a thing, being close to him- it's different but all too tempting. I wish I could resist him like I used to, with my cold stares, a 'don't care' attitude and shielded feelings. But after all this time, the walls in my world have become softer from solid stone to softer clay. I want to melt in his arms, and never leave. I can feel his eyes softly fall mine and look closely at my face as if he could read like a book, watching me hopingly.

I look up, and realize for all this time he's been fixed on me and my every movement, not just now but everyday. Silently watching like a shining knight, but in his own way- the Castle way. Not to stealthily, and not too silently either expressing how much he cares about me in little ways, and in lumbering big ones. Bringing me coffee every morning without fail, watching my back, offering time and time again to be close to me. He wants to make me feel safe with someone, with him and _I do_. Even a cop needs a damsel in distress character, not exactly the whole screaming from towers and being kidnapped but the fact they have someone to drive them on through the day. Kind of like a sidekick.

"When was the last time?"

"Hmm?" I'd dozed off in mediation. Suddenly I realize why he's been so quiet, I've been leaning against his chest the whole time. So that's why my usually chattering and perky shadow was silent, he was pleased and rewarded -with a very warm hug. I step back a bit and bring my hands slowly back to our dancing position, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry."

"No way. It's ok." He whirls me around a bit, showing off.

"I bet you know how to dance, this was probably just a plot to get me to swoon- wasn't it?"

He chuckles back at me, "Honestly? I'm a horrible dancer, like an elephant on roller skates."

I laugh, "That doesn't even make sense."

"I know, it sounded better in my head…" He stares off, comically. I smile and he mirrors me.

"But seriously- when was the last time somebody asked you to dance?"

He whirls me around again trying to avoid mini-muffins that fell to the floor earlier.

"For real, ball dancing stuff? Mmmmhh maybe 11th or 12th grade."

"_Really_? You kind of struck me as one of those girls who always has a full dance card."

"No- just a simple strictly non-ball roomy kind of girl."

"Hhm." Castle's little thinking marks on his forehead linger for a second like he's contemplating.

I like to think that he contemplates and really thinks some things out, and that his mind isn't filled with purple elephants, witty 'crime movie' style puns, and monkeys with symbols. Though that last one might just be true sometimes…

"Where?"

"Hmm. Oh last dance? Prom."

He smiles, "You did the whole sha-bang, the fancy hair, big puffy dress. Danced with a guy with sweaty hands."

"The whole sha-bang."

"So what about you?"

"Last dance, hmm couple thousand years ago it feels like. Gina made me take lessons for our wedding. Horrible tortuous lessons… she said she didn't want me to look like an idiot in front of her friends and step on her feet. I told her: why lie to them?"

I laugh once more; his little smile wrinkles fold back in. Castle looks back at me with one of his irresistible smiles, but ruins the moment by almost stepping on my toes. Then he 'very smoothly' kicks a muffin out of the way, under the table. Soon another muffin rolls into his radar and punts it across the room, and it sails into the hallway outside. He clasps his hand to his face, in giggles.

He turns me away from the door, with quick precision and smiles down at me but keeps an eye on the door.

I glance down at my feet for a moment, and notice he's making a cutthroat sign at the door. Castle makes an attempt at hiding the visitors at the door but it's too late. I try and turn but he counters leading again. His 'elephant feet' backfire and knock me into a table. I trip slightly and soon find myself clutching him for safety. Castle smiles down at me and helps me back up, but I'm still shocked at the fall, basically lying in his arms. Even worse, we have an audience.

Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan crowd the door.

"Well, well well. What do we have here?" Esposito inquires inspecting the scene before him.

"I-I believe I see a certain detective and a certain author-" Ryan chimes.

"-Can it Ryan. Nothing happened." I interrupt mortified by the small crowd before me.

"Seriously you guys… nothing." Castle adds taking a step forward, but stupidly knocking over a basket of muffins on the table.

"Smooth." I raise an eyebrow and attempt to pick up the suicidal muffins now falling from the table.

"What, I wanna know is why there's squashed muffins all over the floor." Lanie says pointing to the mess we've made. She cackles as she drags herself back down the hall, whispering to Esposito along the way.

**-LATER-**

_**-Castle's POV—**_

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow right?"

"Yeah around six, we have a flight to catch."

She whispers to me as I file into the elevator. As I watch the doors close I have to smile.

Today was a day. Not just any day, but a really good day. I danced with her, and she leaned against me.

Her smile made me melt.

I got enough moments with her today to last me a lifetime of writing. But suddenly I have the urge to never let her leave my side. Seeing her is become a sort of lifeblood. I live off the stuff, and need it more than I need food and water, and almost as much as I need to show up every morning at "work". Really, it's not _work_. I'm just Kate Beckett's personal shadow… as she has called me in many conversations. I call it _work_, because I _work_ to make her smile at me; I _work_ to make her glare at me. I _work_ very hard to make her crazy, and give her a flashy smile now and again. It takes allot of out me being Kate Beckett's "own Mayor authorized" stalker. So I call it _work_. Even though my ex-wife/ publisher describes it as playtime for an oversized second-grade boy who has a 'whittle crush' on a girl in my class. One, I'm not a second-grade boy…technically. Though I do at times enjoy Legos and think some people out there might have cooties. Just not Beckett, she definitely doesn't have cooties. Second… I don't have a 'whittle crush' on her. She's my lovely obsession, my muse. Obsession isn't the word though. How about hobby? No, she deserves a better word how bout' fascination? Which according to my iPhone's dictionary app… is a synonym of _passion_. Yep she's a _fascination_ all right.

**A/n:** **Did you enjoy it? Don't forget to R&R. I'm really grateful to all who haven't abandoned my cause with this story. I promise, it's gets better. I loved the L.A. episode and, it really inspired me to continue. This story really becoming something for me, for the first time I'm regularly updating a story, which is great news. It means: I'm slightly cured of this little and horrid disease called **_**laziness**_**.**

**Thankfully and happily,**

**K.H. **


	6. Poster Boy

**A/n:**** I'm really happy with this chapter. It's cute, and funny. Hmm maybe even ruggedly handsome- Haha. Don't forget to Read and Review! And never ever forget to enjoy. ;) I rewarded all the reviewers with a long chapter this time. ;) **

**Chapter 6: Poster Boy**

_**-Castle's POV- **_

_Ok. How am I supposed to do this?_ Ahhh. O.K. Breath, Rick breathe, it's cool.

I reach quietly for the door. I poise my fist as the door, and take a breath. _Just knock_, why can't I just knock? I let out another aggravated half-yell, half cry. I peek through the little peephole in the door… I only see warped images of an apartment. No, Beckett.

_Uh Oh._

She pops into my sight. She's watching me. Her warped up-close face is staring into mine; she looks tired. And a bit pissed.

She pulls open the door with a quick thrust, unlocking both of the locks. _Click-click_.

"You're _early_."

_Emphasis on the early_, uh oh, I'm too early- but sadly there's no running away from her morning monster-ish attitude. I have to survive, maybe bribe her with bacon and eggs, maybe some coffee. Maybe simply my smile will make her happy…hah not a chance. Better stick with what I know best: bribery.

"Yep. I know, but you did say 6:30," I glance at my watch. "Yep it's 6:22."

She grumbles, and pulls her arms behind her head. "You're eight minutes early."

"So, I didn't want to be late. Our flight's at 8:45. We don't wanna be late."

Kate glares at me; I guess she doesn't like being responsible in the morning. "Can't you just back to the elevator, and come back in like ten-yawn- oh _whatever_. Sit on the couch… I _was_ trying to wake up."

"_Was_…" I add but all I get in return is a glare.

"Uhhh-yawn- Castle. Yawn- there's coffee on the counter… I'm gonna take a shower, get dressed."

I watch her pull her fists through her hair and rub her eyes; clad in PJ shorts, an old Mets tee and fresh bed head- even now I think she's beautiful. She stalks off to her room and I sit at her counter cupping a coffee cup. Warm morning coffee (Mmm), my sleepy eyes scan her living room. It's nothing new to me, I've been here before but- it feels weird.

It's her house, but it feels like a little window in my beautiful detective's world. Punching bag, pictures on the walls, couch, bookcase. _Bookcase_. That's my department. I examine its contents observing my muse's reading matter. Hmm let's see- allot of Jane Austen books, Carrie, Jane Eyre, A ton of Stephen King. Gone With The Wind, Wuthering Heights- a strange mixture of crime and romance novels. Kind of like my books… but for her they're personal. Dark, romance, crime novels- _I wonder._

_Where are my books? _

She's in the shower; I sneak past her bathroom door. In a very Bondish state of mind I very smoothly- pull open her door, leap onto her bed and rip apart the room for the books. Not on the table, hmmm or the shelf. The nightstand, filling up the first and second shelves is every book I've ever published, Naked Heat: on top of them all. Wow, but teasing aside it warms my heart. _What's this_? Over her bureau is a little group of pictures in little wood frames, but behind it are a music box, jewelry box and a weird looking cardboard cylinder. I peek around; she's still scrubbing up. I pick it up, pop off the top. It's a poster but _not just_ _any _poster.

.

She's, she's, she's a-

"OH MY GOD." I whisper loudly under my breath. I can stop laughing, but at the same I can't wipe the smile off my face. Ear to ear, I smile. This is the best finding for me since I realized that Beckett liked motorcycles… and boxed. Those little tidbits were gems but this, this is something. She's never going to hear the end of this. And when I mean never, I mean: _never. _I hold the treasure close my heart and hope to muffle my wanting to let out an excited girly scream. Not my usual scream, but like a teenage girl in a movie theater seeing a thrasher movie screams. AHHHHHHHH. I scream inside my mind. I mustn't give away my location; Becks could have me like arrested for going through her stuff. Or worse, she'll have Esposito and Ryan and maybe even Lanie in her pissy mood- beat me up. But I don't care. _This_ is worth it.

"Ahhhhh." I say softly, in a mock girl scream under my breath. I tip toe out of the room, leaving a tornado-ravaged room but I don't care… I have some teasing to do.

I poise myself in for the kill upon her sofa. Poster hanged happily and triumphantly on the wall.

Beckett's a fan girl.

_**-Beckett's POV—**_

_What would he do if I just walked right out of here naked? _

I laugh at the thought in my mind, grabbing my robe and tying back my hair into a towel. _That'll be the day_. Yeah he'd probably have a heart attack… then leave abruptly and say he has to go home and _write_. Hahhaha. Silly Castle. But that's not happening, at least not today. I unlock my door and walk briskly down my hall to my bedroom.

_Oh. My. God. _

He went through my room? That stupid, idiot, writer-boy…I'm going to kill him! I look around. Pillows on the floor, books tossed aside. Curtains askew, paintings on an axis, pictures in little zigzag lines on my shelf. What was he looking for? What would Castle look for? Let's see- oh, yeah his books. _Hah_. He probably likes that I keep on my nightstand. Castle's such a little kid sometimes; it's kind of adorable. He wanted to see if his books have a more prominent place in my house than others. Well they do… _hah_. My nightstand, so I can read them late into the night. He's still getting his ass royally kicked though.

I pull on my clothes, apply my make-up and stroll into the living room. _He's waiting_. What's with that stupid smile on his face?

_Oh. My. God. _

"What the-"

"I'm sorry to inform you Detective, but your a fan girl. A hopeless fan girl."

My poster of _him_ is hanging right above _his_ head. Well not really just _him_, but _him_ holding a copy of Nikki Heat smiling and looking supremely ruggedly handsome, as usual. The title says: Nikki Heat, Richard Castle's new steamy novel. I bought it on his website, about a year ago. It was a joke I was going to put it up somewhere as a laugh. I just hadn't had the guts to put it up yet. And he riffled through my bedroom, and put it up. What a jerk.

I stand, frozen in a mixture of anger, laugher and awe.

"Castle? Where did-"

"I- found it… in your…_bedroom_." He says… they're the only words he can manage in between fits of hilarity.

"Shut…up." I climb over the couch frantically, pounding him in the shoulder (he yells 'oww' and then continues to chuckle), and then jumping the couch. I rip it carefully off the wall, and walk in front of him. I look down at him and put my hands in the middle- threatening to rip it.

"No please-" He protests, eyes wide.

"No. I'm going to rip it-"

"Please Beckett, not my face-"

"Castle- this is what you get for-"

"_NO_ don't rip my, face. My beautiful, _beautiful_ face." He's joking, and I can't help but laugh. But I'm going to rip it. There's no stopping me.

I poise my fingers to make a rip but I can't manage it with all my laughing. I look down at his glossy 'poster- boy' face, and then at the real thing. They have the amazing smile, mirroring each other. I lay it on my kitchen counter, and reach into my purse and pull out my lipstick. He looks confused, but intrigued. I apply the lipstick and place a kiss on the top half of the poster, right by his glossy pictured cheek. "There, happy?" I say. I could swear Poster Castle winked at me. I carry it back to him, about to hand it back to him but stop.

"Oooo blowing me kisses I see." He reaches out to take it.

"_No_." I slap his hand away.

I rip it in half and leaving a pair of strips on the floor, and stalk off. "_There_. That's what you get for going through my stuff Writer Boy…" I call as I go back to my room to access the damage. I can hear him snickering in the living room, but I don't care. I proved my point. 'Nuff said.

"You better buy another one. Next time I'm here it better be hung in a place of honor covered in kisses." He calls from the living room; jokingly.

"Not a chance Castle, not a chance." I yell back.

_**-Castle's POV—**_

Note to self: Never go through Becks' stuff. She gets pissed.

But oh such sweet amazingness.

She kept a poster, of me in her bedroom. Her _bedroom_. Hehee. That's all I gotta say: heehee. Even before I wanted to be there, I was there.

Breath, breath: resist the temptation to let out a girl scream. Resist it. Too late-

I spy her across my plane seat. She's reading one of those boring Sky Mall things.

"Hey- Beckett."

"What?" She's still annoyed from this morning. Hopefully it wears off by the end of the plane ride.

"How long did you have that?"

"Again with the poster? God Castle it's not that interesting."

"Let me put it this way. If I had a poster of you in my bedroom. Would you find that creepy?"

_**-Beckett's POV-**_

Why would he ask me that question? Ugghh.

"No Castle I wouldn't,"

His eyes widen. "Why? Why, not-"

"Because after you writing two, very-at-times racy books based on me. I'm used to the creepiness."

Castle's smiles envelopes me, and I can't help but smile too.

"-But you know if you did something like that… I'd probably have to shoot you right?" I tease.

"Yeah. I know… it's just funny."

"You don't right?" I ask.

"What?"

"Have a picture of me in your room?"

"No,"

He stops. _Uh oh_. I don't like where this is going.

"It's on my phone."

Even worse.

Castle take's out his phone, which could just be counted as an extra organ since it's always with him. "Right there."

He flips through his pictures, covers for his books, Alexis and Martha, a picture of a batman cape (Why? I don't really know), and then there's me.

It's nothing scandalous. Nothing inappropriate. Just me. I'm sitting in my desk chair, reading a case file. I'm actually looking at the camera, which is odd. "When'd you take this?"

He almost blushes. "A week after I met you. You looked up and I clicked."

I crack a smirk, _that's sweet_.

"I was scared when I met you, that I'd never see you again. You were different and I wanted to know more about you. I took a picture of you, just for safekeeping. So I'd never forget."

"Really?" I can't stop myself, I'm touched, almost flattered enough to hug him. I lean across the seat and hold his hand for a second, then drop it. As I let go I can feel the electricity between us surge and fizzle. When I'm apart from it, it subsides. But when I'm near it, near him- it swells into a million volts. I can't control it, and I suddenly have the urge to never leave his side. I never want to.

I wish he wasn't fascinated by me. I wish he didn't think of me as a muse. I wish he thought of me as the woman he loves the most in the world.

I wish things were different.

-Later-

The flight attendant walks with a quiet gait past the first class seats. Ding, the seat belt sign appears up above out seats.

"Eh- Castle."

He fell asleep. I don't think he slept much last night… God he looks adorable when he sleeps, all curled up against the side of the seat.

I poke his shoulder. He just struggles a bit and stays in his reverie. "Castle. _Castle_." I try again.

He doesn't budge. I go to my last resort. I lean over and put my arms around him best I can and shake. I stay in the little hug, not realizing it. He opens his eyes and smiles.

He shakes. In a burst of tired grumbles he wakes up.

"Beck-Beckett. What is it?" Castle squints in the light…

"Seat belt sign."

"Hmmmmhmm." He grumbles and puts his seatbelt back on. Seconds later he's asleep again, this time he's asleep on my shoulder.

"We'll be Albuquerque in about 25 minutes, make sure you have all your belongings so that we can exit the plane quickly and safely." The red haired attendant at the front of the plane announces.

I barely even hear her. I'm just soaking in the moment.

_**A/n:**_ **Haha. Fun right? I had fun writing this… a ton of fun. Has anyone seen the previews for this Monday's episode? Miss America, and stuff. I'm excited it looks like a fun one. The L.A. one was funny but it disappointed me. Forgive me if there's a bunch of grammar mistakes, and tell me them when you see them. I wrote this on a sugar high at like 11:00 at night… forgive. I had been watching Bones and drinking Hot Chocolate and that's a bad combo for me. I love both SO much. So help me you guys…**

**You readers are wonderful people. 27 reviews (as of like 10 minutes before I published this)… that is the most I've ever, ever gotten for story. You people rock my socks off. **

**I send you all invisible Internet hugs filled with love.**

**Excitedly, and Laughingly,**

**K.H.**


	7. Elevator Music!

**A/n:**** Hey you guys! Chapter 7, woo hoo! Haha, I got part of the idea for this chapter watching an interview with Nathan Fillion. I think it was maybe Jimmy Kimmel. He had a really funny story about the light saber he bought off E-Bay. Hope you like it… ;) Read and Review! **

**Chapter 7:**** Elevator Music**

_**-Beckett's POV-**_

"Hey. A friend of mine is picking us up."

"Hmmm? Sure… I'm way to tired to try and call a taxi anyway." Castle grumbles. I know it's strange, he's: grumpy? That never happens. He's like the Energizer bunny when it comes to happiness.

He's still tired; it's around four, we've just gotten out of Customs. What the hell was he doing on Thursday night that made him so tired? Mmm if I ask him, he'll say writing.

Just watch.

"Hey- why are you so tired? I told to get a good night's sleep."

He lets out a bit of a yawn, "Ahhh, I was writing."

"Writing huh?" I don't believe him, I _never_ believe him.

"Yeah, _writing_." He finishes. He cocks an eyebrow, but his ruggedly handsome smile won't fool me. He was doing something stupid wasn't he?

"What were you really doing?" I give him a suspicious look…

"-Cough, cough- I was, I was having a light saber fight with my doorman -cough- it was very intense… If you would like to know, _I won_." He confesses, clearing his throat to hide his nerdy shame and giving me a silly look.

"So, if I was kidnapped by Clones?"

"I would save _of course_. Han Solo style." Castle's wide smile envelops all my sight, and I secretly melt.

"I'll keep that in mind,"

He grins, pleasingly leaning his arm against the wall by our elevator.

"If I'm ever stuck in a Star Wars convention…" I tease and roll my eyes.

"Your such a geek." I mutter teasingly in his ear, so one around us can hear.

He leans over, "And you're a hopeless little fan girl."

Oh. No. He. Didn't?

My heel confronts his foot…

"Ow, oh God. That hurt," Castle winces in pain, but as he hops into out elevator he painfully whispers: "F-fan girl." Hello Mr. Castle's foot, meet Ms. Beckett's spiky heel; my heel meets his other foot this time. As he groans in pain the doors close.

"Bite the bullet ya' wuss." I mock.

"I am not a wuss. I own a light saber."

I raise an eyebrow. "Fine then- double wuss."

"Fine, you're a fan girl! One lucky fan girl- I might say spending all this time with _moi_. Groupie almost."

"I am _not_ a groupie…"

"Oh hey, keeping a poster of me in your bedroom is a noble cause and all but-"

I raise my hand, and threaten to deal a painful shoulder poke. He flinches.

"-Not a groupie. And any more about that poster and you might wake up one morning, and find yourself missing your favorite appendage."

He laughs and holds up his hands and makes a puppy face. "Ohh what? Cut off my hands so I can't write? Hahh hahh ha-"

"I'm not talking about your hands."

Castle stops and glances _down_. "Oh god." He makes a cup with his hands and moves awkwardly to the corner of the elevator.

"Fine you are _not_ a groupie."

"Thank you."

I click the street level floor. I lean up against the wall and he scoots awkwardly farther and farther away, step by step breathing slowly. Inch by inch.

"Just for precaution." He glances down, and whispers something that sounds like: 'and safety' under his breath

"What?" I inquire. I roll my eyes.

He's silent, a pleasant surprise. He hangs his head in silent fear.

"Oh God, Castle I was joking." Castle doesn't look up, he doesn't trust me yet- or he's just faking.

"Your just going to step on my foot again aren't you?" He whines, sounding much like a scared, sad little boy. He's pouting; such a little boy move on his part. If I didn't find him so adorable I'd smack him.

"Here," I move over to him. "Truce?" He squints at me.

I have one last resort. I slowly move closer to him, and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He wraps his arms around mine.

"Truce."

It's a truce hug I guess. He smiles and holds me tighter.

We stay still for the rest of the ride down. Locked in his arms, I can't feel the air around me. I'm floating.

_Ding. _

The elevators doors open and I'm greeted by an old friend.

"Becks, oh man. I was just gonna call you. Oh- am I intruding?"

It's Sam. The groom at the wedding I'm going to. He looks surprised to see Castle's arms locked around me, for a while there I'd forgotten where I was. Dizzy almost.

Castle stands his ground and it's me who pulls away from our little moment. He looks disappointed.

"Sam!" I swing into him, and he swings me around and drops me. My protective little shadow named Castle, doesn't like this. He clears his throat. "So… _you're_ Sam."

"Sam I am."

I laugh, "I never get tired of that."

"Rick, this is Sam Rainer. This is Richard Castle. He's a good friend of mine." I introduce them, there's little awkward moment and they finally shake hands. Sam's suspicious.

"I can see that." Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, Sammy. Were not dating or anything. He's just my date, I mean my _friend_-"

I stop- I really don't want to go down this road right now.

"Mmmm. whatever you say, Katie. Whatever you say." Sam says taking my bags and helping us to the parking lot.

_**-Castle's POV- **_

Pulling up to our hotel, Sam gets the ball rolling for what could just possibly be another, moment of truth.

"What room you guys staying in?"

"921a." I answer fidgeting with my phone, I'm actually Googling Sam Rainer for dirt on him, but Beckett doesn't need to know that. "921b." Beckett turns her at me head 'Matrix' slowly and answers. Beckett's got her eyes on a target, uh oh. I slide my feet under the seat so that can't get swiped again by Beckett's evil sexy heels. "You-"

"No. No I didn't." I raise my hands in surrender.

"You planned it this way…"

For the sake of me, my feet and my other appendages. I lie:

"No, way."

"Oh yes you did, just like the whole poster thing. You. You're just trying to mess with me."

"No… I wouldn't dare. Besides, would I lie when you're wearing spike heels?"

Good job, she'll never suspect a thing. I turn my eyes slowly to her, to see if she's still watching me. She is. I turn my head to the window and watch her reflection behind me closely. Kate Beckett is looking me over like one of her suspects. That's hot, but not right now since my feet still wrench in pain. Those heels might be sexy but they are _damn_ dangerous. "I don't believe you. But I guess I'm too Jet lagged to care what room I'm in."

I chuckle and she catches me. I get a deathly distrustful glare from my muse.

"As long as it isn't yours." She adds realizing what she said."

Aww. I'm sad about that last part.

"Seriously man-," Sam confronts me in the front mirror. "You try anything. Woo you're dead. I invited allot of old police buddies of Becks' here. Were committed. Anything shady? You end up in an alley and it won't be pretty."

I'm speechless. But in a sort of terrified tone I answer: "Oh…O.k."

He's watching me through his mirror. Watching intently.

_I'm screwed._

And Beckett said there were at least four of these guy's going to the wedding? I'm quadruple screwed.

Kate turns her head at me, fighting a laugh. As I go to unlock my seat belt, our hands touch.

**A/n:**** Did you like it? Hahha. Read and Review. I thought the whole groupie thing was funny, did you? Hehe. The next chapter is the start of some fun scenes between them. Castle goes to a Batchelor party and gets drilled by 'the boys'. It'll be fun. ;) Oh and to the reviews so far, I applaud you.**

**Approvingly and Giddily,**

**K.H.**


	8. Mukluk Wearing Fiend

**A/n:** **I hope you love it. I know I do…**

_Chapter 8:_Mukluk Wearing Fiend

_**-Beckett's POV-**_

"See that? You Detective need to learn to wear less spiky, murdery heels."

Castle teases, taking off one of his shoes, and leaning against a chair in the lobby. Were in line for the front desk to get out key cards… His foot is a bit yellowed with a pair of little red marks where my heel 'confronted' it. It looks painful. "Well, maybe you shouldn't tell me I'm one of your murder mystery groupies," He looks ashamed, as he massages his foot. "And yes, Castle. I know about the girls who send you fan mail."

He has a secret P.O. box downtown where people sent him 'fan mail'. He gets sent some questionable stuff…

"Hey, how did you know about that?"

Castle stops and puts his knuckles in his mouth to stop himself from saying something he might regret.

"Ekkkhhhhk." He let's out a very girlish little scream through his knuckles. _I didn't know a man's voice could go to so high…_

"Don't you dare say it… remember what I said in the elevator?"

He takes a deep breath to resist the urge to say: "You're a fan girl."

It's killing him not to say it really, and it's killing me resisting the fact that I want to poke him, _really hard_. But I'm not a bully, so:

"Fine." I say, causing Castle to look up quickly.

"What?"

"You, you… can call me a fan girl. Just once. But anymore: just remember I know where you sleep."

"Hopefully… next to you-" He mutters, being drifted off into one of his 'imagining the possibilities' reveries.

"Mhhmmmhm." I cough, gesturing him to get it over with.

He clears his throat like he's going to make a huge announcement. "You…Kathryn Beckett, and are undoubtedly, and unquestionably, thee most- biggest: Richard Edgar Castle fan girl… on thee face or thee planet. And you are most likely thee luckiest groupie I've ever come in contact with. And maybe most likely the hottest–Cough- There I said it." Castle heralds to me with a very pleased look on his face, poking the air when he says: thee.

Castle takes a cautious step away, and pulls his hands close to his face and closes his eyes. He's flinching.

I poke his shoulder, not meanly though. I'm trying to save his ass.

"Castle- Castle. Psst. Everyone's, everyone's watching you. _Stop it_." Tap- tap.

A small crowd of wedding attendees have just exited the hotel's elevator and made a small group of onlookers.

And everyone is staring, at him.

"Kate!" A tall auburn haired woman walks up to me enveloping me with a hug.

"Jessa, oh my god! I haven't seen you _forever_."

After our girl hug subsides, I turn to my 'Mayor authorized shadow' whose currently beat red.

"Jessa, this is Rick Castle. Rick, this is Jessamine Erikson."

I introduce them, and Jessa shakes his hand in a fit of laughter, only rivaling those of the people around her.

"So, _you're_ the writer-boy."

"Hmm?" Castle's oblivious to the situation; maybe he's just dizzy because I introduced him as Rick. He likes that I guess…makes him feel like he's more than: Castle, personal shadow. And more of Rick Castle, Kate Beckett's date. It's not exactly a royal title, but it's something he's kind of aspired to be for a long time.

"Hey, Jessa- were gonna check in, but after maybe we can get something to eat. We have to catch up…"

"_Sure_," Jessa answers, her eyes still fixed comically on Castle. "I'm, going to need to hear all about, all _this_."

_This._ She pointed at Castle and me when she said: _this_. O.K. this can't be good…

"Oh hey, the boys checked in this morning, Becks. They'd love to meet '_your friend'_." Jessa adds as she and he little family posse head to hotel's front doors.

She made air quotes. Oh- no this can't be good. This is majorly, majorly a red flag. Castle better run…

"Yeah…" Jessa's sister Danielle adds as she follows her older sister. Even she knows what the boys are going to do to poor Castle.

_Oh God_. He's so going to die…

Four of my guy friends from the academy, in one room; Castle in the same room. That's just asking for trouble.

Castle's still oblivious to the whole thing, smiling and staring at his fingernails.

"Well, they seem nice."

"Castle, no. No they are not."

He's confused. "If three or four guys walk up to you in the next 24 hours and say they're names are: Jamie, Camel or Stitch. Run. Ok do you hear me, just run."

"Why? I don't understand."

"No, you don't understand. Just run you hear me, just get the hell outta there."

"Why?"

"Because, they're… the 'boys'."

_**-Castle's POV-**_

"Hi. I registered a room here about two days ago." I ask a brightly clad woman at the front desk. Her nametag says: 'Delilah'.

"All right. Room sir?"

"921a," I answer and then pause. Beckett's not looking, "And 921b…" I whisper, while the woman behind the counter types.

Beckett turns. "What the-" She's pissed, she figured it out. I 'ssh' her, she fumes further more.

"Ahh here it is, registered under _Rook_."

This pushes Kate, or the edge.

"Oh, my god. You didn't-"

"Oh yes I did…" I answer, my wide smile filling Beckett's space.

"_Come on_."

"Yep. Yep, I did."

"Here you go Mrs. Rook." The woman behind the counter gestures the pair of key cards to Beckett. Her face turns pale, is she going to faint? I hope not…

She looks from me to the 'Delilah', and back again. She slowly takes the key cards from her hand. Beckett's faint.

I put my hand at the small of her back and escort her to the elevator, and mumble a quick thank you the woman.

When the doors close, all hell breaks loose.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD HER YOU WERE JAMESTON ROOK."

I hide in my corner of the elevator. _I'm screwed_.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD HER WE WERE MARRIED."

"I didn't tell her anything, she just assumed."

"Well she _assumed_ we, were _married_."

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Kate stops her pacing, and looks up. She clasps her palm over her face. She just stands there.

"Well?"

"I… don't know."

"You of all people know: people mistake you for my girlfriend all the time."

She's takes in a sigh. "But never your, your wife. Right?"

"Just now is the first time. Sometimes I think it should happen more often. Maybe you should get used to being called Mrs. Castle..."

_**-Beckett's POV-**_

_**-Later at dinner-**_

"I don't believe you." Jessa eyes us both other her salad.

"It's true."

"Not one date?"

"Nope."

She returns to her salad, but her suspicions still linger.

"Jess, sweetie. There you are." Sam walks into the hotel's restaurant with a smile, and kisses his fiancé on the cheek. He's being trailed by four other guys. All four give off a kind of 'I'm a cop and don't mess with me' vibe.

"Becks, you made it!" The first walks up and gives me a big hug, and by the time the rest of them get over to our table; they crowd me. It's the 'the guys'. _Uh oh_.

"Jamie, haven't changed a bit I see."

"What?" He looks confused.

"You still look like a string bean with arms."

They laugh.

But when they see Castle, a suspicious cold fills the air. "So… this the writer-monkey Becks?"

"Yeh. Jamie O'Brien, Franklin Camel, Ruther Stitch, Dixon Gomez… meet Richard Castle."

Castle flashes them a smile, obvious that the fact that I'm introducing him men who don't have very good intentions when it comes to him. I shake my head: he has no idea does he?

"Hi." He shakes their hands, "Here, have a seat. So you guys knew Beckett back the Academy? I bet you could tell me some stories."

They take a seat, sitting one by one beside me.

"Oh yeah, you bet we could." Jamie says, picking up a bread stick and waving it like a sword.

"We had some good times didn't we Becks?" Stitch teases, nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. You boys tell him anything I don't want him to hear… well let's just say you'll be soar in the morning."

"It's true. She's merciless when it comes to her heels." Castle says, staring at his sore feet.

"Haha. Oh, you wear heels now? I remember when you wore Mukluks to training exercises." Jamie teases.

"Hardy har, har. That happened one time, O.K. I couldn't find any shoes."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't deny it. You're a Mukluk wearing fiend."

"You used to wear Mukluks? Haha-" Castle starts to tease but I cut him off with an icy cold stare.

I laugh, "-See. This is what I was talking about. Writer Boy here might get the wrong idea."

"'Writer boy', huh. So you' treating our Kate here good. Being a gentleman?"

The table goes silent and everyone's eyes go to Castle. He's flushed white.

"Yeah. I wouldn't dream of being nothing _but_ a gentleman. Beckett here is important to me." Castle answers uneasily and almost _too_ quickly. I could have sworn I heard him give out a little scream of distress.

"Oh, come on. We' just teasin'." Gomez adds smacking Castle on the shoulder, in a man-to-man kind of way. Castle slowly chews his food, and looks at me. From his face I can read: _They scare me, Beckett. Yelp._

"Listen… Castle is it? Were have a little bachelor soiree tonight, for Sammy here." Jamie claps a hand on Sammy's shoulder, "And we wanna make our posse a solid six. You in?"

Deer in head lights, and almost to nervous to respond Castle answers:

"Sure, awesome."

"Good." Gomez finishes, taking a big bite out of a bread stick; the boys look at each closely, their plotting something. Uh oh. They might as well asked Rick if he wanted to go diving with eels.

_In my mind he would have been safer. _

**A/n:**** Hahha. Poor Castle…**

**Any ideas for shenanigans for the bachelor party? I'm having a writing dry spell. Maybe I'll go eat some chocolate that usually helps. **

**Chapter 9 will be up soon. To all the wonderful reviewers out there, you deserve a giant love-filled hug.**

**Hugs, **

**K.H.**


	9. The Poker Game of Doom

**A/n:**** Hehe. This chapter has a funny ending. Did I just spoil it for you? Naww you're still going to read it… I know you guys. Oh and thanks to **_**phnxgirl**_** for giving me a little idea. She doesn't know how probably but she ****did****… **

**C**_**hapter 9:**___**The Poker Game of Doom**

_**-Castle's POV-**_

"You guys seem, _close_."

"Who? Beckett and me? I guess you could say that. We're friends."

"So. Rick… things good between you two?"

It's been three hours; I could have sworn my blood is turning to alcohol. What are these guys trying to do anyway? I thought the bachelor party would be fun but so far we've just sat around a poker table and drank way too much alcohol. Poker isn't really fun when your drunk, at a certain point you just end up spouting random sentences and throwing the cards at each other. Thankfully we haven't gotten to that point yet. We're still actually playing poker, just sort of dizzily. These guys, though, they are some of the strongest drinkers I've ever seen. Looking about the table, I'm probably the most drunk of them all. That is not good for me since, according to Beckett these guys are sort of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Well plus Sammy that makes five, so there are five horseman… of the apocalypse.

"Hmm, whatcha' say?" I'm not paying attention; at this point I could have sworn that my Queen of Hearts winked at me.

"Are you guys, you know? Good? Happy together."

"Who?" I try to keep my poker face, but I just end up sporting an eternal wink on one side of my face.

"You and Becks?" Gomez is hunting for a reason to go all _24_ on me…

"Oh, we're O.K."

The 'boys' exchange looks. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Because I'd _really hate_ to see her with a broken heart, and after what you pulled last summer…"

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Castle, we know _everything_. We have contacts."

I gulp these guys, are for real. Maybe it's the tequila in my system talking but I really think they're serious about this. But then again looking at my cards I realize it's the tequila that is making my Jack resemble an Elvis look a like. Maybe my inner hunch is being affected too, and not just my vision.

"I'd hate to see anything bad happen between you two. I can tell she, really likes you..."

"Really?" I ask; I'm intrigued over this whole aspect. "She said that?"

"She's mentioned something like that once, or twice." Stitch peeks at me from behind his cards. His poker face is as rock solid as a statue, it looks almost natural. Maybe his face just, looks like that? That sure is creepy.

"Wow…" I didn't know she talked to people about me. I know maybe Lanie, but only because she's a natural gossip. But these guys: first of all they're _guys_. Second of all, they're _these guys_. They remind me of what it would be like if Jack Bauer and Chuck Norris cloned themselves and their clones had five babies. That's what these guys are: ninja Jack Bauer/Chuck Norris clone babies. That makes me a bit uneasy…

"I'd hate to see her hurt, by someone she's cares about _so much_."

All five zero in on me for a second; I get a chill down my spine. The Horseman are galloping into view. _I'm doomed_.

I'm quick to respond so that they don't think I have to contemplate it. There's really one answer to that question:

"I'd, I'd never hurt her. I'd do anything for her…"

"Good answer, Mr. Castle."

"So, you've been married before. Twice." Stitch says, eying me and my conscience.

"Yeah, they didn't really work out well."

"If you married Beckett, would you-"

"Oh. Never."

This is beginning to feel like an interrogation, and I, Richard Castle am the prime suspect. I'm suspected of being in love with the most beautiful detective in all of New York City. I'm definitely guilty, in the first degree.

"Because if, if you ever did- well. We'd take offense to that. She is almost like a little sister to us."

"And we're protective brothers." Gomez adds, taking a big sip from his beer bottle.

"I'd... I couldn't imagine doing anything to hurt her."

Sam nods in approval, but he doesn't crack a smile. Stitch and his statue of a face stay impassive.

"Could you support her?"

"Hmm?"

Who are these guys? They're asking me if I could make enough money to take care of her… _umm duhh_.

"I believe I could."

They glance at each other, looking me over. I'm an enemy in they're eyes, and there's a full-blown war going on at this poker table. Our simple game of Omaha is turning into a one-way conversation; one where they ask the questions and I tell them what they want to hear. The 'boys' want to hear that I'll be a good little Writer Boy to her, which is what I completely intend to be. That's really all I've aspired to be ever since the day I met her. All I need is their approval.

"Would you respect her, be a gentleman."

I smile, they're… they're going to give me permission. It's strange but I feel on the inside, that I want their permission.

"Are, you asking me if I would: be good to her?"

"Yes, is that so hard for you?"

"No. My answer is, Of course."

"Would you always love her?"

"Always. I'll have white hair and dentures and I'll still think she's the most beautiful woman in the world."

Stitch cracks a smile, "Good."

"You do anything… anything at all. One call from her, we'll be standing over you in an alley."

Click, click-it-y click. I hear Beckett's heels in the hallway outside.

"Boys…" I hear a familiar voice chant, walking in. _She's here_.

"OH. Nope. Becks you gotta go. This is a no-female zone." Sam says making a cutthroat sign.

"Really? Well I just wanted to make sure, Writer Boy here wasn't drunk out of his mind."

She snaps her fingers in front of my face twice. "I'm, I'm not too tipsy." I answer, with a shiny yet sloppy smile on my face.

"Good, I prefer to share a two-room suite with a guy, who's sober. Nothing shady, O.K.?"

I simply smile. I melt when she pats my cheek with her hand, teasing me. She cared enough to come and save me from the 'boys' and their ruthless threats.

"Hey, Stitch, be a gentleman and deal out for the pretty lady."

"Oh, no you guys don't have to do that. I'm off the Jessa's party anyway."

"Oooo. Please tell me she didn't call those male strippers…" Sammy asks, he seems concerned.

"I'm not tellin'." A big smile creeps onto her face.

"Just don't be too hard on Castle here boys, I'd like to take him back to New York City in one piece."

"We haven't been too bad to him. But dismemberment can be arranged." Gomez says, shuffling the cards with intent to kill in my direction.

"You boys play nice," She grabs her coat and walks up to the back door. "And Castle, see _you_ later."

I certainly will, my lovely detective. I certainly will.

A semi-drunken smile creeps onto my face as I watch her leave.

_**-Beckett's POV-**_

_-The Next Morning- _

Mmmm. I _love_ hotels; their beds are always _so_ comfortable. The sheets are always nice, and the whole experience makes you feel like you're in a palace. I imagine this is how people like Castle wake up in the morning. At the moment, I'm _so _comfortable I could just stay here for a month and not even care a bit. I must have tossed and turned allot last night, because my sheets are wrapped around my waist in a funny knot. I really don't want to get up; these pillows are so nice and warm.

Wait a second- _pillows don't snore_.

I try to turn over to see what's up, but I can't. There's a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. All I can manage in the grasp is to turn my head a bit. I get a glimpse of a head of coifed hair and a warm flashy smile.

_Oh. My. God. _

_Richard Castle, you're a naughty little boy. _

My insides melt; he's _so_ close to me. He's managed to clamp his arms around my waist, along with wrapping his ankle around mine. We're intertwined; the kind of intertwining that people in love wake up to every morning. I smother my head in the blankets, and do my best not to laugh, or wake him up. It takes allot of my stocked up morning strength but I get along with pulling myself out of his grasp. As the sheets brush his face, he wakes up.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. What a pleasant surprise to see you in my room so early in the morning."

Oh my god, he was so drunk last night. He has no idea where he is.

"Castle- or should I say Prince Charming, actually you're in _my_ bed," His eyes widen when realizes that he spent his entire night drunkenly cuddling up to a very deep sleeping woman who had no idea he was there. "Well are you gonna stay there all day or am I going to have to carry you out."

"No-" He looks tired. Castle scrambles out of my bed, and then looks longingly at it. Then he walks over to me and leans down; he's trying to pick me up. I fight him with silly light fists; but soon my legs are hanging over the ground. He carries me out of the room and plops me in on the couch. "Stay. I have a massive hangover- I'm going to sleep in your bed, if you don't mind…"

I'm still melting all over. He picked me up; he had his feet wrapped in mine for most of the night. He slept beside me. My insides feel like mush. I can't breathe. I was _so_ close to him… I'm covered from head with goose bumps I can't seem to control. How does he do that to me? He makes me feel completely powerless.

"Castle, you know our beds are exactly identical right?" I call as I hear him climb into my bed in the next room.

"I know- but your bed smells like _woman_. –Yawn- I've missed that smell."

I roll my eyes and attempt to float back to Earth.

_**A/n:**___**That last part was for all my fellow 'fluffsters' out there. I know it's cheesy but hey if you love Mac and Cheese why not just go with it? Haha- you guys don't get do you… oh whatever. **

**The reviewers get invisible, Internet hugs.**

**Lovingly and appreciatively,**

**K.H.**


	10. How to: Wake Up Richard Castle

_**A/n:**_** Hey, you guys. All the comments, and reviews have been phenomenal, and extremely encouraging. I'm really excited about where this story is going, and I mean: **_**really**_**. I'm really bummed though that I have AP finals tomorrow, which means to 'Castle new episode watching' tonight for me. It comes on at like 10:00 pm, which is total bull. If their show gets some of the best amounts of viewers ABC's crappy (shush my French) channel has ever scene, make them like the 8:00 or 9:00 o'clock spot not like 10… Who even watched DWTS anyway… though I did see Nathan Fillion in the audience on screen one time… so it's not all bad, but still. ABC needs to follow in USA/TNT's footsteps like they did with Bones, which has the prime spot and re-runs up until and the next day of the new episodes… ****Any Bones **_**and **_**Castle fans out there? If they are tell me in the reviews****. I love both shows both so much. Anyway sorry for the rambling… on with the show! **

_**Chapter 10: **_

__**How to: Wake up Richard Castle**

_**-Beckett's POV- **_

There's a monster in my bed. Not under, but in, well he's not exactly a monster… but he's becoming one. I've created a monster. _He_ really might never get out of my bed. _He_ might just never get out of my life… I'll never be rid of _him_. The sad thing is… I never want _him_ to leave. It may be illegal but I'm going to keep _him_ in my house and feed _him_ kisses… _He_ does make a cute monster… _Castle_, I mean.

_Castle's_ snoring softly like a baby mastodon in the next room, trying to sleep off the boyish shenanigans of last night. I find it adorable really, watching him sleep. He's all curled up with his face smashed in my pillows, and he looks exhausted but the grin on his face tells another story. I can tell he slept better last night than he has in a long time. Why? Because he had me in his arms… As delightful as it is, I _do_ need to get out of my pajamas some time today. I creek open the door, the entrance to naughty monster's cave. I throw some at Castle's clothes at his face, and he just grumbles.

"Beckett-t. Five more minutes." Castle whines, _what is he five years old?_ That phrase only works when you're in your teens… and technically he is still in kindergarten. Everyone knows that.

"_No_. You need to get up. I have to change my clothes."

He groans. "Mhhhmm. _Grr_."

Did he just growl at me? Oh, he's getting it now.

I pelt him with socks, and throw his pants at him. Castle deflects them with ninja skills (while yelling 'wa-chaww'), making them hit the door behind me.

"Get some actual clothes on."

"Mhhhmmm, _no_. Why can't you just change _in here, right now_?" A deviant smile spreads across Castle's face.

"Because. You're _here_… I'm not going to strip down in right in front you of."

"If you did, Detective. I would definitely die a happy man."

I peer at him with evil eyes, silently plotting his doom.

_Smack._

"Castle, get up! Get up!" I pick up a pillow on the floor and chuck it at his face, hoping to wipe the grin off. It's still there, plastered permanently.

"_No_."

He's such a little kid sometimes… and right now he's _so_ grounded.

"Now, Beckett. If you were to get cozy over here next to me that might be another story. But I can't promise that my actions would be chivalrous…"

He pats the spot next to him gingerly, eyebrow crooked suggestively. In response, I throw a belt at him, which bounces off his forehead chopping through his coifed hair, and wraps itself around his shoulders. It must of hurt but at this point in the morning I could drop an elephant on him and he wouldn't feel it. "_Ow_." Castle whines sarcastically. His face is irritable. He pulls the covers over his face and burrows deep into the bed.

"Wake me up when the ground hog signals for spring. That's the only time it's safe to wake up a Castle…" Castle mumbles deep under the sheets.

"You're such a man-child." I tease, but still persisting that he better get-his-ass-out-the-bed-before-I–shoot-him.

"Oh you know you _love it_." He teases slapping his hand forward, through the sheets.

I laugh, "Rick- Your supposed to go with me to the wedding tonight, right? The ceremony's in like three hours." I pound at the lump in the covers that currently is very much Castle shaped, and annoying me. In response I get booted aside, by a random kicking foot, which launches itself out then slowly reels back in, like a snake. He growls at me, muffled by the fluffy covers. _He really is like a puppy… _

"No, Beckett! Go bother another author for maybe an hour or so, then come back and be a good fan girl and get a _bit too_ _comfy_ over _here_."

_That's it._ He called me a _fan girl_, again. He is sooo dead. I yank the covers off, and with them the sheets and a very drowsy author. With a couple thrusts of my arms, he falls to the carpet with countless protests and curses. "Beckett-t, _nooo_. Don't do this! I need my beauty sleep! This beautiful face doesn't make itself up in the morning. I need to look pretty for you!" Castle bats his eyelashes like a model, or in this case famous author being a complete jerk.

"No, no. You look beautiful enough. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Fine, fine Miss Grumpy-pants. _Mhhhmmm_. You didn't have to yell." He rubs his temples, one eye open and a lopsided smile. I collect his clothes and toss them to him with an annoyed grumble, which get half-caught, half-dropped as he dizzily hobbles across the suite.

"Oh- _and Beckett_, didn't I tell you I was cuddly? I warned you, I'm addictive…"

"Yes, I have to admit. You are a good pillow-"

"-Always available for services, Detective. Always…"

"Castle, you forgot this."

"Hmm?"

He turns slowly with that stupid look still on his mug.

I aim hard and he gets a nice smack in the face with a button up shirt.

I laugh.

_**-Castle's POV—**_

One word: ha-_ha_. Well technically it's two, but you get the idea. Kate Beckett: slept next to me last night. Her bed smells like her, which smells amazing, which is why I hijacked her sleeping quarters. I just scooped her up; she didn't complain, well no more than usual and she just kind of let me. Then I spent the entire morning, teasing her and having a one-way pillow fight. Which I lost- but still: _Tee hee_. Kate can deny it all she wants but she knows she under The Spell. What spell you ask? My spell, my magical cuddliness/adorableness spell. It's addictive, wonderful and just wait she'll be begging me for more.

It either goes one of two ways: one, Beckett falls in love with me. Or two, she gets a restraining order against me. The first one is more the desirable one… and even if she got a restraining order (p_pshha_aaw) you know I'd follow Beckett anyway, even if it were illegal. (Again, pshhh_aaww_w) No cell or court order can contain me, well maybe storage containers but that wasn't my fault O.K.? Like a duck follow its mother, I'd be there. I'll always be there… _hopefully_.

I smile in the mirror, I gotta go. _She's_ waiting.

I take a deep sigh, pushing open the door and feast my eyes on something _beautiful_. Well a bit more beautiful than normal that is, since she's just sooo hot 24/7 in my mind. Kate Beckett, clad in a beautiful blue dress. I'm proud but not really of her or anything, but of me. I can't believe that's- _my date_.

"Twirl for me, beautiful." I twist my finger in the air, but she doesn't budge.

"_No_."

"Why not?"

"I'm mad at you."

"Why?" I make puppy eyes but they seem to have no effect. I pierce the baby-dog cuteness at her more, but she still is solid as stone. She's pissed…

"Because- you hijacked my bed and it took me like twenty minutes just to get you to get something other than pajamas on."

"If you had helped me, well I would have been done in like-"

I stop; _she's not buying it_. But she _does_ poke me in the shoulder.

"Uh. Ow! What? What's that for…?"

"For being a stupid writer boy and taking fifteen -_bazillion_- hours to get dressed."

Then she goes silent, no continuation of our banter, just silence. I'm no good at silence, just ask I don't know: Beckett, both of my ex wives, my mother, Alexis, my third and fourth grade teachers, Lanie, and basically the entire state of New York. I'm _horrible_ at silence.

"Now, what, what's this?"

She doesn't dislodge from her spot.

"Oh, it's called the silent treatment, maybe you should try it sometime."

_**A/n:**_** Now I know you all are probably thinking something like: the first= awesome, the second part= I'm-now-very-madness. But I had to put that last line in there, just somewhere. He needed to be put back into his place, show a little maturity… something he rarely does. But I hoped you laughed your ass off about the first part, I did after I read it… then my friend came over and added the whole ninja socks thing/bouncing thing (I know, I know…). Did anyone see the new episode yet, **_**I haven't**_** so NO spoilers! Oh I forgot to tell you, wedding ceremony/half of reception in next chapter. (Watches you scream) I know you're excited… I know. Sshhh. **

**Oh PS: Next chapter includes annoying ex of Beck's… and Castle may or maybe not the revenge she's been looking to give him. Heehehhe. I'll let you guys sweat a bit, how bout I update by idk.. Thursday? Mmmm we'll see. AP finals are the pits… btw. **

**Humorously, and Amorously,**

**K.H. **

**PSS: Any ideas?**


	11. In the true nature of an actress' son

_**A/n:**_** More insides melting in this chapter, if you know what I mean. ;) I loved writing it so let's hope **_**you**_** love reading it. Don't ever forget to enjoy! **

_**Chapter 11:**_**In the true nature of an actress' son…**

_**-Castle's POV—**_

"Women and weddings. Not a good combination." I remark, staring down at my fingers trying to get comfortable on the church's stiff benches, waiting for the ceremony to start. The wedding is in about fifteen minutes. I'm restless, and bored, as my mind is most days. At these times, I turn to my usual form of interest, and leisurely fascination: Kate Beckett.

"No, that's so not true. It's a stereotype, not all women are horrible on their wedding days."

I'm surprised at her statement, because Beckett isn't or at least never struck me as a flowery wedding type. Besides she's told me before, she doesn't ever go to weddings. I guess this is not only an exception but also a lucky day; I get to see the panther in her most unlikely habitat. It's valuable research for mankind really: how will Beckett act at a wedding?

"I'm serious about this, weddings make women insane. Gorgeous, but insane, and us men… we just sit and watch it all go by. I like to compare it to a NASCAR race. You stand in the way of the cars; you get your guts spilled across a cement track. You stand in the way of a bride; you get your guts spilled before you by a woman, who you believed two months ago was a goddess. Some women-"

I rant, noticing a smile creeping up to her face.

"-Gina?" Knowing the attitude and simple dark aura of my second wife, she understands this agitated behavior. The woman's a witch sometimes, some days I was convinced she was the Wicked Witch of The West.

"_Yes._ On our wedding day she was seriously considering playing out the plot of one my novels! I swear if she hadn't thought about the implications of it all, you might have been standing over my cold dead body seven years ago."

Beckett laughs, and I relish in the light sound of it. I can't stop myself from buzzing with glee; every time I see her smile my heart takes a million little leaps. While she simmers down, I think happy thoughts, like I always do when she's around. Before Beckett can ask any questions I'd rather not answer about Gina and 'our not such a fairytale publisher marries author wedding', I ask _her _a question.

"So, you ever thought about what would be like to get married."

_Married_. I love that word… but I also hold so much hatred of it at the same time. _Married_, means your together forever, at least in the biblical sense. _Married_, means you love someone enough to spend your life with that person. _Married,_ means love… unconditional love. _Married_, means the whole enchilada, growing along the way and loving them for the rest of your life, till the days of white hair, rocking chairs and sticky grandchildren. Though neither of my ex-wives had seen these virtues and meanings ever so clearly, I believe in my heart- Kate does. That was why I asked, because one of my simple aspirations when I'd dreamt about her was to be able to call her, my wife, my Mrs. Kathryn Castle. The thought of it almost makes me flush.

"Yeah. When I was in high school… the whole white dress fantasy of falling in love with a guy straight out of a romance novel."

I'm someone who writes romance into novels, and I'm a character in a novel, well at least Rook's based on me… I've got an in, in this situation. I just wish she'd fall in love with a guy straight _put into a romance novel_, and yes that means: _me_.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you know, like most girls when they're about sixteen or seventeen. They like the whole idea of it." Beckett looks almost embarrassed, by the fact that she was once sixteen and a girl.

"Did _you_ like the whole idea of it?"

"Pretty much. It was a phase. I dreamed of it."

"How bout' at your advanced age?" I tease, giving her a smile.

"You calling me _old_, Richard Castle. _You_? Your kid's looking into colleges…"

I sigh; _she's got me_. I'm the old one. But it's still priceless the look on her face when I mentioned it.

She takes the plunge at 'the question' once more.

"We, _older girls_- we ponder it."

"Would you ever want to get married?"

I stop, I've gone to far and I can tell from her face she has put up a line. I'm not going to cross off her boundary line unless I'm pushed, because I _respect_ her. At sometimes of the day, I think I _love_ her.

"Yes-"

Beckett's face is a bit strange, almost laughable but at the same time she seems nervous. She brings us to a standstill, and takes a breath. "Yes, I have. Maybe someday when it all feels perfect. And the guy-"

Beckett's voice is interrupted by organ music… I glance up at Jamie, whose standing proudly as best man. I know it's a wedding but I really wish we were anywhere but a wedding right now. _She was going to tell me what she wants in a man, a man she'd marry._ Without even noticing it, I realize that the bridesmaids have already commenced and filed in, wearing puffy pink dresses. As the last girl walks down, I glance at Beckett who glances back at me and mouths softly: Eww pink, I'm so glad I'm not a bridesmaid.

I hold back a chuckle; Beckett _hates_ pink almost as much she does weddings. Pink dresses and weddings, two of my detective's peeves in one day. This is perfect, almost revengeful of this morning.

I look up when I see everyone frantically stand, arranging themselves for the big event. As the church doors open, Jessamine, looking beautiful as most brides do walks down, gently escorted by her graying father Frank. Everyone seems to be watching the bride intently but I'm looking at Beckett. As I follow the train of Jessa's dress, my eyes roll to beside me, to Beckett, whose hand is hanging limply close to mine. As she cranes her neck to get a peek at Sam's face at the front of the church, our hands float delicately beside each other's, hers letting off a warmth and mine a nervous cold. As our hands softly touch, I can almost feel my heart beat following hers in a quick waltz, ice and fire meeting at last. Our fingers lightly brush the other's experiencing what once was an innocent moment that begins to feel passionate.

As Kate's hand floats back to her side, she glimpses our little moment. When the wedding guests sit down, our hands fly separately to their owner's sides, but I can still feel the warmness of her hand almost in mine. She makes me feel like Frosty the Snowman, pushed into a pizza oven. I'm melted to the core… thawed to the bone.

She's blushing.

_**-Beckett's POV-**_

**-2 hours later-**

"Hey- Castle." I make my way past the desperate participants of the buffet line, who are fighting particularly medieval over plates of fish and chicken. He's held my place with his jacket, and then picks it up when I come into view. As I sit down with my plate of food, I peek at the little place cards at our round dinner seats. They read:

_Monica Yearling, Gerald Yearling, Richard Castle, Kate Beckett, Dixon Gomez, Marcella Martinez and Trevor Davis._

The occupants are expected: Sam's cousins, Castle, me, Gomez and his girl but then I see it- Trevor Davis? Oh my god- I'm going to kill Jessa for this later. For now I have to save Castle the embarrassment.

"Hey, can you get me some champagne? It seems like we've got a long night ahead of us." I motion to Castle, who as usual obediently falls into the crowd to get me what I require. And he does it with a Cheshire smile and a: 'Sure, Detective."

Sure enough my opponent comes into view looking just as he did last time I saw him: Messy blond hair, green eyes and casual attire. He's wearing faded jeans, one of the things I used to hate about him, not taking other people's lives serious enough to put on decent clothes for their weddings. Trevor Davis- walks past quietly, and I duck; it's good thing he hasn't noticed me yet. He's heading toward the bar… oh no.

I hide my face in the bouquet of pink roses at our table, and watch as the unthinkable unfolds.

He's heading straight for Castle.

_**-Castle's POV—**_

"Champagne, sir. Make it two." I lean against the bar, and motion to the man behind the counter, who tells me he'll be right back and that 'they're looking for more champagne glasses'. As he walks to the back, I take seat. Taping on the bar, trying to use my time wisely, I notice a guy walk up beside me. He's wearing faded jeans, which I find odd but I engage in conversation anyway trying to amuse myself.

"Where's the bartender?"

"In the back, they ran outta' champagne glasses."

"It's a wedding, isn't that a must?"

I chuckle lightly, "I believe it is."

"So- bride or groom?"

He sits beside me, grilling me for information like it's a contest. "Neither, and both. A friend of mine brought me along. You?"

"Mmmm bride actually, high school friend. Lemme give you some advice man, bringing a date to a wedding is like bringing a meat carcass on a hunting trip useless really-" The stranger says smoothing his hair in the bar's mirror, and channeling his inner Barney Stinson_._ "Me I like to hunt."

"Any targets?" I try to be comical with this seemingly obnoxious guy.

"Mmmm. Yes. Old girlfriend actually."

"Juicy. Happy hunting."

With that he walks off to follow a server carrying appetizers and as he stalks off, and the bartender comes back I look back. _What a jerk…_

But then I notice something: that meat he's after? I know _her._

That stranger is making unsuccessful advances on a certain detective. Not just any detective, though? She's _my_ detective.

All mine. And this guy? He's the one about to be hunted.

Time to go all Jack Bauer on him… and save myself a damsel in distress.

_**-Beckett's POV- **_

"Why- Kate Beckett. Sure is a surprise to see you here, babe."

"Don't you ever call me babe- and what do you expect? Jessa's my friend."

"As _I remember_ she introduced us…"

Remind me to kill Jessa later, then re-animate her body and kill her again for _that _later.

"Trev-"

"-Kate, I don't want to fight. I just want to talk to you, remember all the fun times we had?"

Trev reaches out and tries to put his palm to my arm, but I resist.

"Trev, I brought a date. This isn't the place or time to talk to me. Never is a better time to talk to me really-"

I stop short as I feel a strong hand float slowly behind me, it's not Trev's this time though. It's the icy pleasure I felt earlier. It's Castle, and at the moment my shining knight.

"_You_?" Trev's face blows up, it's atomic and almost jealous.

"Trev, this is Rick Castle. He's my- _my_ _date_." I introduce the men, knowing all too well they're immediately mortal enemies. Sword at the ready, Trev lashes out.

"When I met him earlier he said he was _a friend_."

I look at him; what the hell am I going to have to do to get this creep away from me? Then I think of Castle, the charming, the charismatic, the sweet, and handsome man behind me. The man whose hand hovers behind me covering my back and the perfect man to drive a skeleton in my closet like Trevor Davis, far away. Castle attentively presses his palm to the small of my back, shadowing me like he does at work but this time in a more personal and passionate way. He looms over me like a big good fairy.

"Your champagne, _Katie_." Castle passes the drink over my shoulder speaking in a sweet tone, and keeps up his spot behind me. He's literally watching my back and I couldn't be happier, but wait a second: He called me, _Katie_? He never does that, and he's never done that; my dad does that but never Castle… _oh my god_. He's trying to play the boyfriend. Perfect…

"Thanks, Rick."

Then I do something, I've never done. Something I'd thought of doing countless times but had never actually acted upon. _I kiss him on the cheek_. Right there, in front of Trevor. Castle's face is as flush as mine as our cheeks brush once again fire and ice dancing deviously; and my heart flips on its axis. I'm melting again, just like this morning when he picked me up. My organs have turned to utter slush. _He_ pulls away first, shaken by the goings on. Castle pulls the crook of his arm around my waist, and in the true nature of an actress' son, he plays the part.

_He's the boyfriend._

"So, Trev, where were we?" I inquire, a satisfied but dizzied beam across my face. My insides still feel soft, as Castle gently adjusts his arm to hold me tighter, and I can feel him close to me again. He pushes his smile into my hair, tenderly brushing it smooth. He's cuddling me and he's so close to me, once again… I melt. Slowly thawing his ice, and him cooling my fires, we're harmonious with each other.

I can sense the cold, dark glower Castle is sending Trev right now, and almost as if under a trance my previous opponent backs down. Sword to floor, I imagine…

"Hey, hey dude. She's all yours."

As Trev surrenders, and sulks off into the throng of wedding goers, I surrender.

I surrender into the arms of my shining knight.

_**A/n:**_** (Watches you scream in satisfied splendorous happiness) **

**I know, I know. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews, if you will. **

**Friendly and Happily,**

**K.H. **

**PS: I loved this chapter… I couldn't stop swooning at its cuteness; I bet you guys can't either. If only…**


	12. A Damsel in Distress, and her Knight

_**A/n:**_** Hey there's a thing about Naked Heat and Heat Wave in here… don't be mad, I know all about page 109 and stuff. This is just kind of a Castle-like joke, about unpublished scenes he didn't add. Attention, contains slight 'Matrix' reference. I thought about it, and it really seems ripped from the mind of Richard Castle. And also I don't know maybe something we like to call, a bit of… FLUFFINESS. Brace yourselves shippers- brace yourselves. I warned you… ;)**

_**Chapter 12:**_ **A Damsel in Distress, and her Knight**

_**-Beckett's POV- **_

"Good job, Castle. You're mother taught you well."

As I watch my foe scurry away from our battle, my shining knight, though lacking in luster and armor: is delighted. Maybe not delighted maybe enchanted, maybe even overjoyed. His usual smile as wide as a Chevy grill, is pulled ear to ear at me. I can't hide myself from Castle's gaze and I know I cannot diminish his elation. He's beaming; while I try to veil my face to his blue-eyed spears he's throwing at me. They're not painful, but they scare me. Why? They're the look of a man completely in love.

"What can I say, _I'm a natural_."

Castle picks up his champagne glass and clinks it with mine, toasting his drama abilities. As I take a quick sparkling sip, I wait for the bubble of anticipation and fervor that went on only seconds before to burst, and slowly deflate. Though the initial moment has passed I can still feel a rushing power pushing my blood faster through my body, causing my already flopping heart to sprint, and the blood to disperse from my cheeks. My previously reddened face is now, a chalk white and cold as ice. It's almost as if he passed the ice he gave off when I touched his hand, slowly into me. I can't fight the pleading desire in my heart to either thank him or slap him anymore than I can fight the fact I need to breathe. I decide at the present moment to do neither, and maybe sit down.

He makes me giddy and lightheaded all in one moment. Castle's arm still hasn't unlatched itself from my waist, probably because his arm has no mind of it's own. Castle controls it, and he has no reason to let it go. He doesn't want to let go of my, he _never_ wants to let go of me. I turn slowly, constricted by the position I'm in, and end up facing him, staring into his eyes. He releases me, but keeps me trapped before him, watching me for answers. I have none; another thing he makes me, is speechless.

"Kate-I…"

Castle pauses like he can't think, like he's clouded with other thoughts. Knowing his teenage-minded tendencies, reading his mind may be not suitable for children at this second. I smile; he's back to normal.

"Can we talk outside?"

"I-I guess so." I manage, my skin still shocked with goose bumps. I can tell Castle's reaction is the same as mine, but maybe a bit more childish. He's probably exercising the childish idea of looking to far ahead, way too far ahead and assuming the biggest outcome. I wish I had that quality, being able to see the Cloud 9 in the distance but I'm unable to. We took; a step that we probably would have not took for months, maybe even years if it hadn't been for the evils of Trevor Davis. It was a huge step, one where we might have tripped and fallen if we had been dancing.

I let my hand fall into the crook of his elbow, as he leads me to the small parking lot outside the hotel. As my heels crunch in the New Mexico dirt, I look up at him.

_I don't think I wanted him to ever let go either._

_**-Castle's POV- **_

She kissed me, not a full on kiss but a kiss. A form of a kiss, and as chaste as it was I still count it. The score tonight is 1-0, Beckett. I can't stop myself of thinking about _it_, thinking bout' her. Cautious as my beautiful detective maybe, she took the plunge. It was her to take the first punch, and now I believe it's my turn. I am the chivalrous knight am I not? And from what I know about knights: basically from old Hollywood movies, he _always_ gets the girl. I'm not going to settle for a conciliation prize. I'm not taking home a stuffed Fair bunny from the lowly second shelf tonight; No, I'm taking home a Beckett.

"Thanks for, that. You know' back there."

"It was nothing, he seemed like a jerk. I stepped in."

"He _is_ a jerk."

She stares down the road, which is a web of street signs and the occasional car; contemplating. Trevor was a dragon in the midst of my damsel's way, and I vanquished him. I mean not with a sword or a gun, but he now knows something I've been trying to instill in every man she comes in contact. Something I had always tried to prove to Josh, Demming and now Trevor: she's mine. _All mine… _

My _damsel_ lets out a little sigh, like Rapunzel calling from her tower; I fight the urge to go to her.

"Maybe we can go undercover again, we make a pretty good team; acting wise."

Beckett shakes her head like it's something unthinkable, but then a sweet smile eclipses the first expression. She takes a vigilant step toward me. I feel her breath go into little stages of calming, gasp in and out through her teeth like she's trying to make a decision. Then I think…

_This is so like the Matrix._ You know, the whole red pill or blue pill scenario. In the movie, you take the blue pill everything is fine. You wake up, feeling like everything's all right and you are blind to whatever happened previously. It's like a massive un-painful blackout hangover. But then there is the red pill; it's more intriguing more enticing, and holds unlimited amounts of adventure. It contains the freedom and _truth_ you've been searching for.

I really want to take the red pill: to know if she really, truly loves me. If Beckett shares the same abiding attraction I do, to her. Earlier, and at the time of our first actual kiss, we were undercover. Right now at this moment, there is nowhere we have to be in the morning, there is no plan. This can go anyway we please…

_Blue_ _pill_: I tell her I'd be glad to be of service, something cheesy like that. We chat, we go back inside, I sleep in _my_ bed unlike last night and we continue to back to our standard routine of Monday-Friday murder solving. And maybe it'll take another three years down the line before I have another opportunity like this. We'll be older, and it'll be more romantic but I'm afraid of losing her before I even have her in my arms.

_Red pill_: I kiss her. And we take the often-trekked road of romance and maybe someday… we'll live through that promise I made to 'the boys'. The one about always thinking she's the most gorgeous thing in the world, even when we have white hair, rocking chairs and possess sticky grandkids.

I can weigh the possibilities in my head, but I can't make them out properly. I know which choice to make that makes me happy but what about her? What does she want? It takes two to tango through life gracefully, and I'm already set on my dance partner. I want _her_, and I _need her_…

"Do you know what happened last time we were in a parking lot?"

Beckett snatches me from my silent mêlée with my own conscious…

"Hmm."

"I said, do you remember what happened when we were in a parking lot like this?"

"_Yeah." _

Many an unpublished scene from Naked Heat was inspired by that night, when we distracted the guard by kissing passionately under the stars. I wouldn't have published them ever really; my daughter reads my books for crying out loud! But the memories and words are still welded into my brain for safekeeping:

…_and he kissed her, sweetly. "Nikki- baby. You know how much I've missed you." He takes in a shocked breath, she smiles pleasantly, "I don't need words from you now Rookie, I need you." Before she knew it she was being pulled hungrily into a pair of strong arms, unwilling to ever let her go…_

I feel the urge to take the high road and swallow the blue pill, but every muscle in my body aches when I'm not around her. My conscious is going to lose this battle; I decide to take the _little red pill approach_ to life. I take a step closer to her, balancing the step she took to me. Were perfectly symmetrical in our distance but I can feel we both want to obliterate the distance in a matter of milliseconds.

I gulp down the _red pill_, metaphorically speaking of course.

It's time to settle the score, to take immediate action. I do what my character would have done. I took her round the waist and _kissed her_, pushing past the ringletes of her hair and deepening the kiss.. She doesn't let go and continues the kiss deepening it further, pulling her arms round my neck. I twirl her softly, and carefully drop her. It' s a perfect fairytale kiss,_ for us_: a damsel and her unarmored knight. If the pen is mightier than the sword then… the author who also enjoys fencing, well he always wins.

"I wasn't acting… _you_ of all people know I didn't take after my mother in the dramatic world." I whisper considerately into her ear as we draw unhurriedly apart.

"I know." Kate rests her forehead across my chest, and smiles dizzily. My protective instincts take over and, I hold her tighter and more close. The moment feels so surreal I can't get it into my head this isn't a dream. Kathryn Beckett is lying in my arms... I try to wrap my brain around the idea but I still feel that this isn't reality. But when she looks up into my eyes making me thaw and my insides melt. I realize- this is all real. This isn't a dream... it's a reality.

"Seriously woman, you, me and _parking lots_." I tease, loving the fact that her arms are still around my neck. As she lets out a soft giggle, I silence her with _another kiss_.

_**A/n:**_ **Hey! Read and Review! I hoped you liked the chapter, as much as I just **_**loved, loved, loved**_** writing it. Next chapter includes grilling, funnies and more fluff. **

**Any suggestions?**

**Dizzily and tiredly,**

**K.H. **

_**PS: I have the worst cold in the history of medical ailments, at least in my mind. So story updates may be delayed until maybe Tuesday. Oh and season finale, is on Monday I believe. Any thoughts? **_


	13. Every Good Play Has a Second Act

_**A/n:**_ **(As I told you all earlier) I have a bad head cold... but 'thanks' to allot of disorienting cold medicine and some bad noted acoustic guitar practicing (I'm still learning, so basically I suck at it). I'm feeling better, so I decided to do some fan fiction writing. I turned on my Ipod, and guess what song comes up first? Cinderella by The Sonics. Perfect for writing a 'romance-y' fic, for me at least. So I thank you guys for all the support and here is... chapter 13!**

**PS: I wrote this during a cold med/Earl Grey tea high, so it might be a bit crraaaaaazzzzzy. But hey, funny + fluffy = :)**

**Chapter 13:**__**Every Good Play Has a Second Act**

_**-Beckett's POV- **_

I couldn't stop myself. I wrapped myself around him, and let him just hold me close to him.

I can't control myself around him anymore. He's addictive, and spell-bounding. Castle's right... he is ruggedly handsome. But I'd never tell him that, it'd give his silly ego a deathly heart attack. I stay close to him, and he doesn't seem to mind. Well _of course_ this is Castle were talking about... any chance to get close to me makes him _woozy_. If he could, he'd be a fly on the wall if it meant he could be with me everywhere. Castle's usual silly smile ellipses the world around me, and the daggers he used to thrust in my heart weaken as I do. I'm not scared of the look on his face anymore, if anything: I love it.

"I'm cold."

"I'll keep you warm."

He sure does.

If it weren't for the fact it's getting to the chillier point of the night, I would stay here forever. Castle does the best to keep me balmy, his arms around me like the most expensive jacket ever but sans a parka or socks; I have to go inside. We have to face the facts: were going have to figure out how to pull this whole thing, off without Jessa having a blubbering giggle fit or Sam's henchman kidnapping my favorite author. The second part is evident though, ever since those bachelor party the 'boys' have had their eye on _him_. I know he's not exactly their best choice for me; Castle's not perfect enough for them. But to me- he's just right.

"Come on. You don't wanna turn into the next Ice Man out here."

"That would be cool though," He makes a comical face, and frees me from his grasp, and chivalrous knight that Castle is: he presents his elbow. "No pun intended there."

"_Come on_." I laughingly settle my arm into his elbow, and attempt to usher him from the subject of cold things. I just want to go inside, get a drink and dance the night away with my favorite author. As we walk, arm in arm along the grainy dirt I have to smile; I'm content for once. Eyebrow cocked smile, he looks down at me with one of those I-can't-believe-it-but-I-think-I'm-in-love gazes. As we try our best to slide back into the throng of wedding guests through the back door, I glimpse something other than a smile on Castle's face.

"Castle, you-you got something on your face." I fight a fit of chuckles.

His face tilts on its axis; he doesn't get it.

"Yeah, all over here." I use my hand to group the problem area.

"Other than a ruggedly handsome grin?"

"Yes." I roll my eyes. It's all my fault... why did I wear so much? I never do.

"What?-" Vanity-loving author instincts kick in, and he clamps his hands on a bouquet of flowers by the back door, masking his face. A server holding a tray of fried wonton wrappers stares at us suspiciously. An immature author, hiding like a Pink Panther character and a detective trying not to draw attention to him by standing in front of him... yeah that isn't suspicious right? I yank the bouquet out of his hands, and attempt to mend the situation. I kiss him on the lips quickly and pull him from view. The server stares, a confused look on his face.

"You didn't see anything." Castle, motions to the guy with a very Star Wars-esk hand movements. "Castle-" I grab Castle by the shoulder and pull him into a corner, mid Obi-wan impression.

"-What, what is it?"

"Here, look."

I hold an empty glass of wine to his face, and he turns bright red. I got lipstick all over him. Castle's embarrassed, but then again he realizes why he's sporting a sort of Joker grin. He deviously teases me.

"Haha- you wore lipstick didn't you."

"Duh. Well who else have you been kissing?"

"Why, Detective. You're a bad girl. _Who_ have you been kissing-" He points back and forth mockingly at the reflection to his face, "eh- eh, this guy perhaps?" Castle finishes, eyebrow crooked in my direction.

"_Come here_. Haven't you ever kissed a girl in a parking lot before?" I tease, leaning into him and thrusting a napkin into his grin. "He-he-mmmh.", I silence his teasingly with a napkin flavored hand. Castle's acting like such a little boy about this, he's like a kid getting chocolate all over his face and his mom (me) having to wipe it off begrudgingly.

"Well there was _this one_ girl."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. We had a real good time, good kisser too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Very beautiful.."

"Mmmh. Who was this _girl_?"

His Cheshire smile comes back and I'm unable to fight my butterflies. He makes me so, _dizzy_.

"Maybe I knew her from high school, maybe met her in a coffee shop once-"

I silence him with a napkin once again. I glare at him, a bit teasingly but also cheesed by the joke.

"That's what you get!"

"Mhhhmmm," Castle's mumble through the napkin sounds like a teasing threat.

He pushes the napkin out of his face and leans close to me.

"You think Gomez or Sam saw us?"

I blanked on all that, I'm going to get _so_ teased for this. I panic, "Must...wipe...lipstick...off...before...anyone...sees." I smudge at as much pinkish red pigment from his face as possible, whispering to myself in frantic little flusters. Castle, smiles in between swipes and I have to resist his attempts at further kisses.

"Hey, I'm trying to get it off your face. You're making it worse..."

"Here gimme that." He takes the napkin and finishes my job for me.

"You better keep that, you may need it later."

He laughs, and I melt like I have so many times tonight. Castle takes my arm, like earlier and we walk swiftly back into the ballroom. I scan the room, none of the usual suspects around. The dancing has started, and we take our place among the crowd to watch Jessamine and Sam's first dance. Romantic music plays softly in the background, and I scoff at it. I hate romantic flowery music, but I do like to dance.

"You may want to keep up the act, you know. For my sake."

"Oh, I'll keep it up all right."

I shake my head at the thought of it, "Come on Writer-Boy." I take his hand onto the dance floor. In the side of my vision, I spy my foe from earlier. Trevor... jealously watches us he's pacing with a scotch in hand, he tries to smile at me, but Castle's dagger-filled murder glare makes him scurry off. Time to give _him_ a show. As the crowd claps and shouts, the band starts a livelier tune. My shadowing author takes my hand and we make our way with the other couples out to the floor. Suddenly I'm reminded of two days ago, when we danced in the break room. It's not to different now, except the floor isn't plagued by muffins. Castle's still got his silly look on his face, and he still most likely will step on my feet, but it's worth a shot. He takes my fingers into his, and we dance. We aren't the most graceful thing on the floor, but we aren't as bad as Jessa's aunt and uncle who hobble past tangoing quite drunkenly. I lean closer to him, and we try not to trip over each other's shoes.

"Well- well."

Jamie twirls his date, alongside us and smiles at me wickedly.

"See, here you: _Writer Boy_. You remember what we talked bout'... you be good to this little woman. Remember-" As he swings his girlfriend past he makes a discrete I-got-my-eyes-on-you look in Castle's direction. Castle settles a bit, and swirls me away from Jamie's face. Castle's mouthing something...

_I will._

"What was that all about?-"

"Nothing... nothing. Let's just go over here for a bit. Away from the men who carry guns and hold grudges... O.K.?"

"I carry a gun most days."

"Yeah but you're not scary."

"Oh, really?"

I give him an interrogation style glare, but it doesn't seem the phase him.

"Oooo terrifying."

Mr. Castle's foot... you know Ms. Beckett's heel don't you? Let's have a little chat...

"Ow. My foot! Why such pain...?"

I rub his arm as he tries to shake off the spike heel fueled pain. I whisper a quick 'Sorry, but you deserved it.' and continue with our conversation. He doesn't hold it against me but I know it makes him a bit uneasy around me. No more than usual though, my heels are always raging angered blows in direction.

"So about the boys? What did they do to you..?"

"Nothing much-we just played Omaha poker, drank allot of tequila, and talked."

"About what?"

"You."

"_Oh_. Did they say anything else?"

"Yeah. They said if I don't treat you like a gentleman, they'll be not so gentlemanly with me."

I laugh, "Castle- you're scared of _them_? Jamie, Stitch, Gomez and Sam wouldn't hurt _you_. They love _me_ too much. Please tell me you're not-"

"-_No_. I am _not_ scared."

"I don't believe you."

"Maybe, I'm a bit scared."

I beg to differ... he stinks of fear. Or maybe that's just expensive cologne. Maybe his cologne just smells like fear? That's what men usually smell like anyway when I step on their toes with my heels anyway... Castle's just another one of their victims.

"You can always just, slice um' up with your light saber I guess."

"_Hey_, I told you that in confidence, and yes I probably would, they'd be no match for my _skills_."

I have to laugh, and we float off into the thinning crowd. He takes my hand, and wraps his arm around me waist, we dance in the darkened part of the ballroom holding close as the music softens.

"I thought most shining knights carry swords."

"Oh, but _most_ shining knights aren't this deviously good-looking *scoff*. I guess they made an exception." Castle makes a model's pose at me, cheeringly.

"I guess you've decided to redefine chivalry."

"Yes. It needs to apply to people in movie theatres and flight attendants,"

The server guy from earlier watches from behind a table with his little tray of fried foods. He's a stalker... or maybe just a comical coincidence.

"-and people who stare at you when your kissing beautiful women. Do you mind?"

The wonton bearing man scampers off. Another foe vanquished by my shining (yet oh so vain) white knight.

My knight smiles and holds me close in the darkness. I return his gesture with a smiling kiss.

_**A/n:**_** Here you go! I hope you loved it.**

**The support for my story has been phenomenal. **

**Anyone else pissed off entirely by the finale episode? I was... they just can't do that. Except the part where he's like: "I love... you..." **

**I cried when I watched it. Seriously, it was so grrrrrrrr. I was mad.**

**Read and Review! And don't forget to be awesome!**


	14. As the Curtain Falls

_**A/n: **___**Thanks for all the support. It's been really helpful, and I'm extremely appreciative. Someday... you may see my name on a book cover. Seriously... that's my dream. And maybe you'll say: **_**"Hey. I read her fan fictions..."**_** just sayin'. FUTURE AUTHOR RIGHT HERE. Sorry, I felt the need to put that out there. For good reason... **

**K.H.**

**PS: Thanks to a ton of cold medicine that makes me loopy, I'm not sick anymore! Yeah!**

_**Chapter 14:**_ **As the Curtain Falls...**

_**-Castle's POV- **_

The darkness can't hold the fact my happiness is radiating throughout the hotel's ballroom. People are probably going to wake up with tumors in the morning because I'm giving off so much happy radiation. I'm sporting a smile that's a thousand watts, and earlier a Joker grin. No napkin, no 'shhs' from my favorite detective will shut me up. Maybe a heel to the foot might silence me for a moment but then I'll be back again; glowing happiness. The situation (hopefully) isn't a one way, gleaming sparkly spilling one. _She_ seems happy, contented; lying in my arms. Knowing her, she won't say much about it. Beckett's a quiet one for romance, she doesn't gush, unlike some people (namely me) who ooze to the world that they're in love, often from balconies. Our hotel doesn't have a balcony, which for her case might just be a very, very good thing. Kate doesn't need me yelling: "I'M SOOO IN LOVE!" off the balcony like some kind of psychopath. Now if we were in New York, I think my entire building and the street below would know of my romantic conquests and victories. They usually do.

I kissed her.

And she didn't fight me. I _kissed her_ and she didn't kick at me (with her evil heels). She didn't stop me, and she continued it; Beckett, kept the whole thing going. It's not an act any more; it isn't a ploy to divert a scorned lover. This is real, and now I hope it never ever ends. Fire and ice, once again melded with content finally showing this tension-filled passion we'd been storing up for so long. It's no wonder I'm radiating glee. I'd been waiting, and had she... for something like this to happen. Who knew it had only took, Trevor and his stupid 'Trevorness' to make her lash out and take revenge. If it had worked with Demming, I would have kidnapped him and thrust him in her face like bait for a lioness. I should have done that a long, long time ago. Maybe we'd be happily married with little baby Nikki's and Jamestons' all our own. But seriously, _back to the situation_.

She kissed me, back.

Right there, I think my world just kind of fell apart. It's not the eccentric world of Richard Castle, and his ego. It's _her_ world now... a world she controls. Let's just say she's the queen of my heart and leave it at that. She made me float when I just wanted to sink into a corner. I hold her close and secretly hope she'll never, ever pull away.

"Thank you."

Kate breaks our silent reverie, though I'm still stuck inside the cloud of warmth she's put upon me.

"Hmm- why?"

"Just, thank you."

"Is this like the whole, '_no_' conversation-like I'm supposed to know what you're talking about."

"Well, us _women_. We like it when guys can read our minds."

"I'm sorry to inform you but the man you've been dancing with all night, _isn't _Professor X."

Beckett just shakes her head. "Really? My dreams have been utterly crushed."

"I know you were so hoping I was a super hero. I am... just not that kind."

"Oh really?"

"I can't read minds but I _do_ have mind powers of other kinds."

"Oh really?"

"Can't you tell...? I'm using them to seduce you. Is it working?"

"Hmm. I don't think so."

"Oh yeah? How bout' this?"

I pull her back to me in a sweet kiss, she smiles in the shadows and I can tell she's almost as shocked by tonight as I am.

"Maybe."

"You can't deny it. My striking gaze is infectious. You're under my spell... you are so being seduced."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Come on, how are you supposed to do that?"

I take her hand, and lead her across the ballroom. The wandering eyes of the waltzing drunk company are a combination of intrigue and boredom. Friends of the bride and groom are dancing in clumps along the paneled floor. As I pull her into a hallway by the door, I glance at Stitch, who's in a drunken embrace with a bridesmaid. He eyes my face and my objective, gives me an overview and then looks away. I have the O.K, from at least one of the 'boys' so I guess I'm good to go. When were out of view of the throngs, I pull her back to me.

"Just like this."

I kiss her sweetly, and she pulls back a smile blooming on her face. I melt slowly, as she pulls me back to her.

"So does this mean, I'm your date?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I'm your date. Before you said I was a friend."

"You're a friend, yes. But I guess you're my date."

The title makes me smile

"Were partners too. What am I though, to you I mean?"

The question vibrates between like an awkward movement between strangers; it pulls our attraction to polar opposites. Though we stay locked close, I can feel the moment slipping between us. The words float and rise to the ceiling like a forgotten balloon. I guess some questions aren't meant to be answered-

"My loveable shadow. What about me?"

"My beautiful, muse. My fan-"

"-If you call me a fan girl one more time... I will, mark my words, not let you seduce me tonight. In fact you might wake up with one of the 'boys' standing over you. Do you understand? You can call me practically anything you want, but that just... it-it pisses me off."

"But you're sexy when you're pissed off."

"Shut up."

_**-Beckett's POV-**_

As much as I love the guy, Castle was born an idiot.

Maybe he wasn't born one, but became one over time like people with deadly diseases; it gets worse as time passes. Or maybe he isn't an idiot, per say it just feels like that. He can kiss me and tell me I'm so important to him, I'm his muse. Then he can go out and tease me; pulling my pigtails. It's just plain annoying. But as annoying as it is, I haven't called it quits on our arrangement. Not even when he's called me 'his fan girl' or done something stupid like blown our cover, or flirted with me in front of suspects.

He's got allot to learn, and I guess I have to be the teacher.

All faults aside though, he makes my heart melt and brings me to my knees.

"So this is what you call seducing?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Oh really?"

"No _this_ is seducing."

Castle breathes for a second; he hesitates than plays out his devious plan. He takes his arm round my waist and kisses me; the kind of kiss that leaves me breathless. Then he pulls his arms away, and leans down; he's going to pick me up again. Like this earlier morning, I'm pulled into a pair of strong arms. This time I don't fight it. I pull my arms around his neck and let him carry me bridal style to the lobby's elevator. Doors click open and I'm pulled (in a fit of laughter) into an elevator, then out of one to my door.

"912b- here we are. I guess this is your stop."

He drops me down by my door, and smiles.

"Oh no you don't."

I grab him by the arm and drag him into my room with me.

_**A/n:**_** Yeah, I wrote a new chapter. Yeah, it was short. Yeah, you guys just have to deal with it. Seriously... just deal with it. Longer chapter up ahead. **

**Longingly and Happily,**

**K.H.**

**PS: After watching the finale a second time on Hulu, I realize how well played out it was. I really did enjoy it. But I don't think they had to kill off (I'm not telling who for SPOILER sake, I'm not a spoiler.)**


	15. Coffee and Rubbery Eggs

_**A/n: **_** All I can say is... 106 reviews? Do you know 'loved' that makes me feel? You people are awesome; so as promised, a longer even fluffier Chapter 15. Happy now? (watches your glee extend to jump-filled screams and arm spasms) *I know I know*. **

**Here you go, you wonderful, magnificent reader-people. **

_**Chapter 15: **_**Coffee and Rubbery Eggs**

_**-Beckett's POV-**_

_-The Next Morning-_

I awoke in a tangle of legs.

More of a _predicament_ of legs, actually; it feels like an octopus has clamped himself onto me. I'm not complaining... I just think it's odd. I think it's odd that a certain author is made his way into my bed for the second time this weekend. Well, he didn't have to make his way in this time... he was invited. More like, Castle was dragged into the situation; but then again he didn't fight it. Castle definitely didn't fight it... let's put it at that.

"Mmmh-"

"-'Morning."

"Really? It's morning already?"

"Yeah. I believe that what you call when the Sun comes up."

"I beg to differ... it's only officially morning when _you_ get out of bed."

He growls beside me and pulls a pillow over his eyes; he doesn't want it to be morning.

"Well, now it's morning-"

I attempt to pull myself out of bed; but the octopus wrapped around won't have it. Castle grabs my legs and pulls me back to him, wrapping his arm around me. I manage to wriggle a few inches away, but it's no use. I either ninja kick my way out of bed, or I'm staying until my Mayor-authorized shadow decides its morning. I'm in no mood for a karate match, and Castle's just too comfy for me not to waste a morning on lying here next to him. But then again, I'm not a 'time waster', unlike Castle who could stay in bed for a year wake up and wonder why the world didn't wait for him. My attempts are fruitless, and I end up right where I started. O.K. let's see I'm a female cop, I'm used to kicking ass when needed; this morning seems like the perfect time to utilize my skills.

"-Nope I don't think so."

"Come _on_, I'm in the mood for coffee."

"You get your coffee- when it's morning. It isn't morning yet."

He reaches out a hand and pins me down, leaning over me. Castle kisses me, and I feel the sudden urge to stay. It's only 8 in the morning right? Breakfast and coffee can wait. I surrender to his kisses but quickly but decide against it; I _need_ my coffee. As much as I'd love to lie here all day, and I love the way he just keeps me close and make me feel like I'm floating... I fight him.

"I think _I'll_ decide when it's morning-"

"Nope. You're staying right here, _baby_. Right here."

"Don't call me baby.."

I make a precise kick, and a painful 'Ow, good God Becks!' echoes throughout the room. He growls and makes his way deep under the covers, attempting to hide from his attacker. Castle's definitely a morning person, I guess. Or maybe he just doesn't like getting kicked... like most people. I don't know, really, all I do know is that someone seems to be sobbing under the sheets. I think I kicked him, right where it hurts.

"Are-are you sobbing?"

"No. I'm a man... *pff* we don't-t... _sob_."

"Then what do you call it, this uncontrollable _crying_?"

"Having a man-cry, like they do in dramatic movies and soaps. It's like a manly moment of manly man tear jerking... and then silence."

He scoffs under the covers; though I can't see his face I can imagine the look of pain across it. But being Castle even in times of pain tries to assert his character. But I'm not buying it; he's having a nice little 'man-cry' under there. I really need to learn to control my foot spasms, and I do believe he needs to learn not grab at women who like to kick. But he does look like he's in pain:

I kinda feel bad...

"I'm sorry... I didn't know I could kick that hard."

"Oh you and I both know you could kick _that hard_, you're just trying to get back on my good side." He grumbles, mid-painful groan.

"The side that isn't retching in pain?"

"Hardy-har-har. I do believe at this rate we won't be having any little children anytime soon... I'm damaged- if you know what I mean."

"Your lucking I'm not wearing my heels. Then that would be out of the question."

"True, true. But don't go!"

I sigh, I guess for lashing out at him like that I do owe him a few more minutes. I scrunch back into my place, and he leans over my shoulder smiling; he thinks he won, which is _so_ not true. Castle's won this round, but I'll have the final say: I always get the final say. Preferably because I'm the one who legally carries a gun, and who is a kick ass woman, who knows where to get him where it hurts. Besides: I can withhold things from him, things I think he recently (last night to be exact) realized are very valuable to him.

"You need some ice or something?"

"Naw.. Just stay here, I'll feel better eventually."

I let him close in on me, wrapping his arms around me. Castle's almost in a protective mode, keeping himself close and threatening never to let me go. But then again, I'm not complaining.

"I'm hungry."

"Mahhwwwph," Castle growls, practically eating the pillow on his face like it's a huge marshmallow and commences more complaining."And I'm sleepy- deal with it. You're really aren't a morning person are you?"

"I guess not-"

Castle attempts to go back to sleep, pulling the blankets back onto his face and makes an effort to pull me under with him. He makes a little tent and kisses me sweetly. "Do we really ever _have_ to get up?" I roll my eyes and submit to his puppy eyes and sweet yet evil ploy; he's trying to keep me in bed. But I'm determined to rouse the sleeping beast from his cave... it's my bed anyway. Even though he's been spending _allot_ of time in it... like last night and the night before.

"Do you like pancakes?"

"No I don't like pancakes. I _love_ pancakes."

"Then get up... I think they have a breakfast bar downstairs in the restaurant."

Castle ogles me suspiciously, "This isn't an evil plot to get me out of bed is it? Because if I go downstairs and there _aren't_ pancakes... I'm not going to be a happy camper. You don't mess with a guy's pancakes... you just don't."

"Then maybe you can settle with being a cold and alone camper-"

I pull myself out of bed, giving Castle a threatening interrogation room worthy glare; Castle recedes to his pillow gnawing and watches me carefully. I grab at the edge of the sheets, threatening to yank them off, like did the morning before. As the blankets start to avalanche, his eyes widen realizing what's about to happen.

"-Oh, oh you wouldn't dare."

Castle holds up his pillow, kind of like a knight's shield defensively. It's not like I have a sword or anything, but wait. There are clothes tossed across the floor, perfect for being used as ammo for an ambush. He'd better watch his back... I've got back up.

"Oh _yes_ I would. I kicked you didn't I?"

"Touché."

"Then, _get up_."

"Nooo."

I fold my arms across my chest. My shining knight/current opponent just sits quietly in his blanketed cocoon. It's a staring contest to the death, or at least for power in our situation. I'm usually the more powerful of the two of us, but when it comes to his breakfast food, Castle can be tightfisted on matters. He takes his pancakes and eggs seriously. Another thing he takes seriously: _his mornings_, and if that means kidnapping me and keeping in bed till noon; he wouldn't hesitate. Another thing to add to my list of things he makes me feel: _agitated yet enthralled_. I'm hopeless really, I fall for the guys whose lives don't make sense, who'd rather be five years old than their age. _He_ makes me so mad sometimes, but I can't look away, I can't flee from his gaze.

"Uhgghh. Can't you just? Uhgghh. It's no use."

I win. I always win...

"Breakfast it is... can't we just order room service."

"Do you want everyone downstairs to be talking about us... and our 'escapades'?"

"No-"

"-Then let's go, downstairs, and get us some eggs and pancakes."

"And coffee... one thing I've figured out is that you, Kate Beckett... love yourself some coffee."

"I do, I do. Good thinking Writer-boy..."

_**-Castle's POV-**_

_I do, love pancakes._

_I do, love coffee._

Oh and did I mention, I love waking up in the morning next to Kate, after well... a very _fun_ night.

"Mmmh coffee."

"Yes, Castle coffee. That's the stuff you're drinking."

'Well, it's good."

"That is true."

She gives me a sleepy smile. Were sitting in the hotel restaurant's breakfast bar. It's nice I guess, though the eggs couldn't be more rubbery. The best part is though, Trevor... Jamie or any of my foes are nowhere to be seen. Kate and I can sit and eat rubbery eggs, and drink coffee without any suspecting 'boys'.

"Good morning Becks."

I stand corrected.

Jamie sleepy grin and coffee cup come into view.

I'm... Oh sweet... I'm-I'm screwed.

"Hello, Writer-Boy."

I am most definitely going to be kidnapped or interrogated or I don't what the Hell... I'm just scared.

I send Beckett a scared look, but she's as nervous as me.

_**A/n:**___**What's gonna happen? Any ideas?**

**Lols... That was fun.**

**Placidly and Peacefully,**

**K.H.**


	16. It's Official

**A/n:**** Oh hey Happy Saturday! Not having a 'Happy Saturday?' well celebrate (or enlighten your day rather) and read this new chapter. ;)**

**K.H.**

**Chapter 16: **** It's Official**

_**-Castle's POV-**_

In what seems like utter seconds, the four horsemen descend of us; their eyes on the prey and were sitting ducks. What was at first just a simple 'hello and good morning' has become a four man ambush... and those the attack has been played on: are mortified. Or maybe it's just me who is scared; Beckett's composed. She knows deep down, I'm the victim. Maybe that scares her more; it sure does me.

"Hello... _Rick_." Stitch chimes as he takes his place with the rest of the mob against me.

An awkward bubble of silence fills the space between us.

"So... beautiful morning isn't it." I try to slap a Band Aid on the situation; maybe stop the tension, but it gets worse.

"How did you _sleep_?"

"Well-" I glance at Kate for help, maybe she can tell me what to say. I get a dagger-filled glare that sends javelins through my skull. She didn't like my answer, and from the look on Jamie's face he didn't like it either. It's a face of inquisition, a face hinting an interrogation.

I shut up.

"-We slept, _well_."

Kate finishes my sentence for me, like I wasn't capable of finishing it myself. I could have, but my answer would not have exactly been the catch phrase of the day. 'We didn't exactly sleep' is not something you tell a group of burly guys, protecting a woman like Becks' honor. Besides, those guys took me to a poker game under the false pretences that we would 'guy bond' which was _so_ not true. All that poker game got me was very drunk, interrogated, almost kidnapped and in a very awkward position the next morning. It wasn't exactly awkward, but a predicament I really didn't want to be in. It put me in a strange un-earthly place; it was like waking up on Mars, waking up next to her.

"Mmmh." Jamie nods quietly: he's looking us over.

Squinted eyes, and crosses arms are their weapons, which sting at me wildly.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast, where are my manners. Sit down." Jamie mumbles, trying to be mannerly and jestering to the table the four horsemen had previously occupied. I take a seat on the end hoping for a quick escape if needed, but end up being squished. Sandwiched between Kate and Gomez, I wriggle myself to a comfortable position on the clothe-covered booth seat; they descend on us.

"So, you had a nice _sleep_."

"Essentially."

I feel Kate's hand wriggle under the table, and she puts it in mine. I smile at her, instantly forgetting about the shadowing 'chaperones' around us.

"Eh- over here love birds."

I twitch my seat. 'Pff!' I scream in my mind; I'm not scared of these guys. 'Pff!' there is nothing scary about the fact that they sort of are cops, and that they carry guns at work and catch bad guys. That's what Beckett does and I'm not scared of her, it's more of the opposite with her. 'Pff!' I'm fearless when it comes to her and all she can throw at me. May it be: shoes, lamps, (Just saying, I do have that affect on women; some feel the need to hurl inanimate objects at my face) Josh and or Demming, the fact that she's worn leather pants before or, that she finds me incredibly annoying sometimes. I endure that stuff may it be painful, heart wrenching, hot, or laughable. I can take it and ninja kick it back at her (or just kiss her) before she can say: 'Castle you annoying little creep." After that, she's powerful and she will suddenly not feel the need to chuck things at me. At least that's my plan...

"We've got a plan flight in a couple hours, guys. We'd like to get back to our hotel in time to pack up."

Beckett attempts to pull us out of the situation; Jamie retaliates with a raised hand and a 'Just wait a sec, Becks-'. She sits quietly down, and glances at me.

"-We wanna talk to Rick. He'll be up in a moment or two."

Kate shrugs, and leaves for the lobby. Doing this She leaves me all alone with the leashed pit bulls, the four Horsemen of the apocalypse and soon to be also-known-as _my doom_.

I throw a timid look at Kate as she departs, but she catches and reflects not recognizing the danger. She of all people should know how crazy these guys are. But hey maybe it'll be a harmless little chat about sports or women or- who am I kidding? These guys aren't pansies... I'm dead.

"So- Rick. I understand you and my good friend Kate are very close and getting closer if you know what I mean..."

"You could say that."

"You could also say, that because of this: we'll be watching you-"

"What?"

"You understand perfectly. We know people."

"Ok?-"

"-Rick. Stop playing dumb. Let's put this down plainly for you: You love her right?"

I stop. The question that's been on my mind ever since that fateful and wondrous day we met. Do I do love her? Do I love Kathryn Beckett? Can I love her? Does she love me? This question has metamorphosized through time and space, taking many forms kind of like reincarnation but with a simple phrase. Now it's taken on an alien shape, coming from the mouth of a fellow man and said in this casual way. 'You love her right?'

"Yes."

My answer is quick enough for me to process it. It is not said in a worried and terrified haste like most responses I've given to these men. This response is abrupt because in the last couple days it has become a default in my psyche. I do love her, I love her, and I always will. I have turned it over a million times in my head and the same answer has always surfaced. I do love her.

"And you would never do anything to break her heart."

"No."

"And you understand if that happened, we would essentially break you."

"Yes."

"Then all we really would like to say is, if you ever get married or actually _when_ you get hitched. Call us. We make wonderful groomsman."

I burst into a fit of laughter.

"It isn't funny were serious."

"I'm- I'm serious too."

I try to mold a stern gaze from what is now a look of pure humor across my face. It's hopeless... and I thought they were going to kill me! 'Pff' I had no reason to be scared, maybe except for the fact that the 'make her sad, and you'll wake up dead' card is still on the table. And the fact they want to my groomsmen if I or, when we get married. They are not going to be allowed within 200 miles of that ceremony I can tell you that. I don't want Becks to be a widow even before we are married.

"Good. You're a nice person, you'll make her happy."

Gomez finishes, toying with a butter knife on the table; the way he's holding that knife I don't think, he agrees with his own statement. He's probably thinking about the fact: that he knows at least 14 ways to kill me with that butter knife he's turning in his hands. Maybe it's a sign or a bad omen, or maybe he's just trying to be funny. Or you know, he could just really like butter knives, some people have strange hobbies. For example some people really find taxidermy appealing and don't find it creepy to hand a boar's head over their fire place. Maybe he's the same way, except with butter knives. I find the last scenario really unlikely but I really hope it's true. He's hold the thing like a shank; and I'm sweating like a pig whose waiting to be 'butter knife shanked'.

Not a good combination, if I might add.

"Thank you?-"

"Yes, you _should_ thank us."

"Oh, okay then. Thank you."

"Alright. Now go and make sure that little lady has a nice life."

I practically throw myself into the elevator. I push my back against the wood paneled walls of the slowly rising box and rejoice.

I've got permission. Permission to love her. I didn't need permission, but I feel it's more official now.

Its official: I'm in love with Kate Beckett.

**A/n: Cute right? No. Well then go be a sappy little man who grumpily goes through life; around someone else's story and or happiness (not mine). I thought it was utterly, absolutely, entirely, and wholly adorable. **_**Did you**_**? Man, I love thesauri and their wonderfully, magnificent adjectives. Haha-ha, like how I said 'thesauri' (that's the plural form of thesauruses) - it makes me feel really smart. Do people actually say that? Well, I guess I do...**

**Superbly, and Fantastically,**

**K.H.**


	17. The Consequences

**A/n:**** If you can see this, it means you bothered to read the entire thing. Aren't you a doll! You **_**so**_** are… admit it, you are such a sweetheart for reading the whole thing- grammatical mistakes, funny moments, metaphors and all. Feel free to tell me your overall opinion, and stuff I need to work on in the future to make my stories really shine. **

**-K.H.**

**Chapter 17:**** The Consequences**

**Beckett's POV:**

-Four days later-

The phone buzzed softly in my pocket; it was Lanie, with a case. I clutched it hungrily, in need of a case and something to occupy myself with. Bored out of my mind, every waking moment since we'd gotten home had been excruciatingly dull. Castle hadn't called more than twice after he dropped me off on Monday. I was ravenous for a case that could quench my thirst for activity and a reason to call Castle. Things had been strange and anew since the plane had touched down. But since we hadn't established anything 'dating-wise', I needed a reason to call him, _and_ something to say, where I wouldn't blurt out something stupid. Now I _did_ have a reason.

I answered it quickly, telling Lanie I'd be there as fast as I could. When I arrived, I called him as soon as my foot hit the pavement. I had no intention of seeing this body until I had Castle at my side and my nerves calmed. Hopefully the phone call would trigger both.

I dialed and waited. He picked up on the second ring.

"Why good morning my beautiful Detective."

I leaned into my car window to hide my face from a pair of uniforms passing by me. I blushed nervously, and too embarrassed to be seen in this state, I attempted to veil my expression with a simple smile. It didn't work, and a small fit of girlish laughter hit me. Surprised at this I tried to regain my persona striking a serious tone.

"'Morning Castle."

"Any reason you might call me, hmm? Dead guy perhaps?"

"Can't I call you without someone being murdered?"

"You can, but seems to always work out that way."

I told him the address, and within ten minutes he was standing there. I felt almost relieved to see him again, though I didn't admit it. I simply smiled, greeted him and went on my way. It was after we had examined to body, crime scene and suffered Ryan and Esposito's numerous wise cracks that the consequences hit me.

Pulling up to the precinct, I stopped and looked Castle over. He looked different to me, shinier more giddy, he had this funny look in his eyes. Everything about him glistened with a new found light. It warmed my heart- he was in love. When he had leaned in to try and kiss me when no one was looking, I let him. When he had touched my hand while we got in the car, I let my hand linger under his for longer than the smallest touch. These were the consequences of our weekend. Consequences wasn't the right word, they were the little benefits of being in love.

We walked quietly into the elevator, and once the doors closed I had to smile.

"Is this what it's going to be like?"

"What?"

"You know- us being together?"

"I guess so. Are you saying were _together_?"

"More of admitting something that's been true a long time."

Castle beamed at me, and kissed my forehead, pulling an arm around my waist. I pulled my eyes shut, letting the feeling wash over me. Together. The word felt good to say. We were, not Kate and Rick- but _us_. I felt my nerves smooth and my heart calm. For the first time in a long time I was at peace.

When the elevators slide open, we had an audience.

_What's with us and elevators?_

Lanie stood there, arms crossed and an annoyed, yet teasing expression across her face. Castle's arm was still around my waist. I didn't falter, but smiled at Lanie who knew exactly what was going on.

"Girl? Why didn't you call me?"

"I was… _busy_."

"Mhhhmmmm-mmm."

A smile grew across my friend's face; I saw it coming.

"Don't you say it!"

"Oh, I'm saying it all right-"

"-No, oh please don't!" I pleaded to Lanie.

Lanie took a deep breath. "I told you so! I told you so!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't I tell you, huh? Didn't I tell you… all along?" Lanie teased, hoping to stretch this topic to the end of the earth. I knew if I didn't agree I'd have another thing for Lanie to hound me about the rest of my life.

"_You did_." I regretfully admitted.

"Oh… Ryan owes me 300$."

"What? Wait you guys were placing bets… on when we would-"

"-Oh, you know it! Mama's getting a new Gucci bag… thanks to you two, and your hormones and impulses."

"Oh, Lanie…" I just sighed.

Lanie's heels clicked off in search of Ryan and her money.

"So…" Castle sighed, surprised at the 'girl-talk' ordeal he had just witnessed.

"So," I mirrored him. "You ready?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

"You got it… _fan girl_."

I ignored it and just smiled.

He took his arm from around my waist and followed me into the precinct. It felt like any other day, except that Richard Castle… was all mine. And he always would be.

**A/n:**** The end!**

**Thanks to all you wonderful readers and for the support I got through thick and thin. You people are great! I send my love to you all in the form of invisible hugs. So… this is the end I guess. If you like my writing, feel free to read any of my other stories. Thank you!**

**Loving, Happily, Nervously, and finally in conclusion,**

**K.H. **


End file.
